Supernatural X Reader Oneshots
by HunterWizard
Summary: Fluffy, sad, funny oneshots all about you, the reader and a character from the Supernatural universe. Comment a request for a story if you have any!
1. Chapter 1:SamxReader

**SamxReader:All because of pie**

"Dean~!" you sang. You poked the sleeping hunter who was grumbling annoyedly.

"Lemme sleep, Y/N" he groaned. You pouted.

"I guess you don't want these slices of apple and pecan pie~!" you sang as you bolted out of the room carrying the platter of pie along with you

Dean sat up straight immediately, pulled on his pants and bolted right after you.

"I'm coming, Y/N!" he roared. I smiled and ran smack into the large 6'4 frame of Sam Winchester.

"Careful with that, Y/N" he said. He picked up the, thankfully not fallen plate of pies and handed it back to you.

"Let's go!" you screamed. You could hear Dean's graceful steps pattering closer to you. You yanked Sam by the red flannel he was wearing and took off at high speed running through the bunker.

"Y/N!" squeaked Sam. He was shocked you were strong enough to pull all of his 200+ pounds, but you were one of the toughest hunters there were anyway.

"I smell the pie! It's coming from here..." said Dean.

"Sam! Let's go!" you dragged him with you into the storage room where the devil's trap was meticulously painted. He, in turn, dragged you into one of the large closets in the room.

You quickly shut the doors after Sam had pulled all of him inside. You immediately turned a bright shade of red when you realized how close together you two were, and feeling awkward due to the foot and few inches he had on you.

"Y/N? You okay? You look a bit flushed," asked Sam, awkwardly. He now also seemed aware of the strange position he had pulled you two into.

"I'm-I'm fine! Just all the running around the bunker from Dean's room to here, you know," you stuttered, turning an even brighter shade of red. You swore, dropping the pies on the floor of the tall closet.

"Well, we could do something while waiting," said Sam, smiling. He leaned down as you reached up-

" PIE!" roared Dean. He swung the closet doors open to reveal a very red Y/N and Sam holding each other very close.

"You two playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, huh?" Said Dean, smirking. He grabbed the fallen platter of pies and stuck a slice in his mouth.

"I'm gonna leave you two to finish whatever you've got going!" said Dean, already heading to the dining table, noisily chewing a mouthful of apple pie.

"Well, Sammy. Didn't know you felt that way about me," you said, coyly. "Good that you do, cause I do too." You pulled the collar of his flannel down to your level. Sam turned a bright beet red.

"C'mere, Y/N" he grinned, kissing you.


	2. Chapter 2:DeanxReader

Hope you guys liked my first chapter! Now, I think Dean needs a little love...

You gripped a machete tightly as you made your way through the old mansion. Dean and Sam were at your backs, them holding sharp machetes as well. Suddenly, a blonde vamp sprung out at you from the dark, teeth bared aiming for your neck.

You swiftly kicked it in the mid section and stomped on it, slicing off its head. You glimpsed a brunette vampire going for-

"Dean!" you yelled. You jumped forward, slicing off the monster's head.

"Thanks, Y/N" growled Dean. He made his way into the center of the nest with Sam, you walking backwards following along, back to Dean.

It wasn't long before the three of you exterminated the vampires. As you stowed your items in Baby, Dean approached you.

"What's it, Dean-o?" you said absentmindedly. You wanted to reorganize the mess of the Impala's trunk and redraw the devil's trap on the boot.

"Let's go get a beer, Y/N." said Dean.

"What, you wanna go pick up some sluts in the tavern?" you replied, grumpily. Dean looked at you strangely.

"No, I wanted to pick up bitches. Of course I don't want to pick up sluts. I just want to get a beer with my best girl friend!" said Dean, sarcastically.

Best girl friend. You sighed, that was the only way Dean would ever see you. That little space between 'girl' and 'friend' changed everything.

"Sure, then." you replied, still grouchy. "I felt like hustling some big headed sons of bitches at the bar anyway. I want to buy a new pair of boots."

Sam decided to go back to the Sunnyside Motel you guys were staying at to research and look for more cases. Dean drove the newly organized Baby to the nearby bar.

You stepped out of the Impala and sighed. You could see tall, busty women with open button downs swarm the bar. You felt you had no chance compared to them, with your Y/H/C hair and Y/E/C eyes.

Dean wolf whistled, catching the attention of the banshees. You sighed and tramped off to go buy some Heineken. There was a cute bar man sitting there. You smirked and made your way over.

"Beer, Heineken, one pint," you ordered.

"Whatever the pretty lady wants," grinned the bar man. " My name's Robert." He spoke with a British lilt. You smiled back.

Once the tankard was plopped in front of you, you instantly gulped down half of it.

"You know how to drink, don't you?" he said. "What's your name?"

"Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N," you replied. He smiled. "Nice to meet ya, Y/N".

The two of you chatted into the night, you forgetting about Dean but figured he was probably screwing one of the blonde bitches.

So what? Maybe I'll screw Robert, you thought. He did seem nice enough.

"Wanna get out of here? My shift ends in a bit," he said, flirtatiously.

"Definitely." you leaned over the counter to kiss him, when-

"Hey!" a deep voice growled.

Goddamnit Dean! You thought. You finally pick up a guy, and what does Dean do? He scares him away!

"Shut it Dean. I'll be at the motel later, okay?" you said angrily. Dean shook his head.

"She's coming with me," he said, strictly.

Disappointingly, Robert didn't make much of an attempt to contest him, probably because Dean's gun was visibly sticking out of his pocket.

"What the hell Dean? I finally get a date for once and you scare him away!" you yelled, once the two of you were out of the tavern.

"Shut it Y/N." he growled.

"Why?!" suddenly, you could feel rough lips on your own, moving against yours. You melted into the kiss, the kiss you wanted since you joined the Winchester's hunt.

Dean broke away. "I like you okay. Okay. That's why." Dean was blushing red, something you never see him do.

"Get in the car, Dean. No, not the front, the backseat." you winked flirtatiously at him, him winking back after understanding your words.

Needless to say, you two didn't get back to the motel that night.


	3. Chapter 3:CasxReader

Hey! Hope you guys liked the last fic. Also, if you guys like Harry Potter I have fanfiction for it as well. Now, read on...

 **CasxReader:Origami Hearts.**

Castiel didn't make friends easily. It just wasn't what an angel was made to do, especially not one like him. But somehow, he had found friends and family in the weathered souls of the Winchester brothers. However, the girl he would meet would change him...

"Y/N, we want you to meet someone," said Sam. You grunted in reply as your quick fingers typed out a fluffy KatnissxPeeta Hunger Games fanfic.

"Hello" said Cas. He popped up right behind you, making you drop your laptop.

"Holy fu-how did you do that?" you said, confused.

"He's literally holy. Y/N, this is Cas, Cas, Y/N. Castiel is an angel," said Dean, slowly at the last part.

"huh. I didn't know we had an angel friend, cause Dean liked to call angels fluffy winged dic-"

"Y/N!" Sam slapped his hand on your mouth. When he removed his hand, you continued.

"Fluffy winged dickheads."you finished.

"Dean does enjoy throwing insults at my brethren. I do not care, thankfully." said Cas, in his usual monotone voice.

"Huh. Well, nice to meet you, Cas. Can we go to Disneyland if we have instant travel machine right here?" you asked, pointing at Cas.

"Of course." Cas took a step forward and touched his two fingers to your forehead..

That was two years ago.

After bringing you to Disneyland and you teaching him about Disney(and causing a double Disney movie marathon) Cas began spending a lot of his time with you. He found you enjoyable, even more so than the Winchester brothers who just seemed to exude angst a lot of the time.

"Hey Cas, let's make origami," you proposed. You were getting bored of searching up on Javanese ghosts especially since there was zero material on them.

Cas flitted away, bringing back origami paper of different colours and sizes. You smiled and grabbed a square piece of paper.

"Y/N, teach me how to do this 'origami'," asked Cas, his fingers making air quotes.

"Cas, you can find some good tutorials on the internet if you want to learn how to make different origami," you said, after teaching Cas to make angel wings, a sword and a box.

"That does sound like a good idea, Y/N." replied Cas. He began typing on your keyboard the letters H-E-A...

The Castiel was beginning to realize he was falling in the human emotion he knew was called love with his human friend. He loved it when she smiled or laughed, when she taught him new things or when she read him books or fanfiction.

You were beginning to realize Castiel was more than a friend to you, how much more you didn't know. But he acted so loving to you, whereas Dean and Sam never paid you that much attention anyway. Comforting you, hugging you, healing you, hunting with you.

"Cas? Are you done yet?" you asked. He had been using your laptop for a long time.

"Yes, Y/N. This is for you," he said, smiling. He handed the origami hearts to you. You turned beet pink, as each heart had a message and confession written on it.

"Cas, I-" before you could finish speaking, the black haired angel kissed you on the lips, gently and sweetly. You leaned it, taking it down a more passionate route. You broke away, gasping for air.

When did he learn to kiss like that? You wondered.

"The pizza man taught me that." he said, reading your thoughts.

You smirked, yanked Cas's tie down and kissed him again, the flames of both your hearts lit.


	4. Chapter 4:SamxReader

**SamxReader:Drunk**

Dean stared at Sam while he was staring at you. He was frustrated that his little brother was constantly refusing to admit his love for you that he had had for 5 years already. Dean was also frustrated because you also was constantly refusing to admit your love for Sam that you had for 5 years.

You sipped your tankard of beer, always having been a heavy drinker. You had come across the famous Winchesters on a Wraith hunt;by the time they came in, you had broke its spike and killed the beast. Needless to say, you had fallen hard for Sam Winchester after traveling with the boys for a year.

Sam stared at you, watching your perfect pinky lips take in the beer. He had never met an intelligent woman like Y/N since Jessica, but he had to admit however much he has loved Jessica it was hard for him to stay so secretive to her. With Y/N, he was an open book.

"I'm going to go back with Rose here," said Dean. Clutching him was a pretty, surprisingly modest girl(considering Dean's taste) with blond hair and purple sweater. In truth, he had just asked Rose out to a restaurant nearby so he could force alone time on Sam and Y/N, and so he could spy nearby.

"Sounds good!" said Sam and you at the same time.

"Another beer, please," you asked the toothless barman.

After finishing your third tank of beer, you had become a bit tipsy, which in Sam's mind was a severe understatement. Though you keep all alcohol down,you were slurring and your legs were buckling.

"Y/N, we need to go! You're drunk!" said Sam.

"One more sip, one more sip, Sammy!" you slurred, smiling at the moose. He relented, handing you the near finished tankard.

You gulped down the rest of the beer, Sam suddenly snatching it back and picking you up bridal style, carrying you to the Impala's backseat.

"Sammy!" you whined, drunk. He brushed the hair out of your face and put you down softly.

"You have the nicest smile ever, Sammy."you said, smiling. Sam turned a light pink, knowing this was true but also knowing at the same time that these words were only escaping your mouth because you were drunk.

"Gosh, you're so cute! Wait no, nonono scratch that, I think Sam's so hot," you slurred. At this, Sam blushed a fiery red.

"Y/N, I think you've had too many drinks. You can fall asleep if you want-"

"Have I ever mentioned your amazing body? Gosh, how I would like to make sweet, sweet love to that-"

You promptly fell asleep right before you uttered the last word, but Sam already had a pretty full picture of your thoughts.

"Heya, Sammy! How did your alone time with Y/N go?" said Dean, cheekily. Sam could see Rose heading back to her car with a numbered piece of paper in her hand.

"Let's go, Dean! She's passed out in the backseat," said Sam, gruffly. He was trying to hide his tomato-red face from Dean.

"Woah, chill Sammy! Get in the car."

~the next day~

You stumbled out of your bed in yesterday's clothes, as Sam and Dean didn't want to face your wrath if they had dared to take your clothes off.

Although I wouldn't mind Sam doing it, you thought,absentmindedly. Suddenly, a jolt of pain shot through your head, making you wince AND making you suddenly remember everything that had happened the day before.

Oh, my, fucking god. You thought as you remembered confessing your lust for Sam to Sam. You quickly showered and wore fresh clothes, then made your way down to the dining table.

"H-hey, Y/N." said Sam, awkwardly. You flamed a strawberry red, your face facing down to the ground.

"Morning. I take you remember everything I said to you last night?" you asked,slowly.

"Yeah, I do," said Sam, smirking. You were confused, this wasn't how you expected Sam to take it. You turned around, when you were scooped up by Sam again in bridal style.

"Sam!" you squeaked. The hunter stared down at you cheekily.

"Shall I take as to the bedroom, milady?" asked Sam, smiling.

You grinned."To the bedroom!"


	5. Chapter 5:DeanxReader

**DeanxReader:Pranking Sammy**

"Shhh!" you squeaked. You clapped your hand over Dean's mouth.

"Mmughm!" he said back, muffled. He had the expression of an angry rabbit.

The two of you sat crouched behind the bunker's kitchen stove awaiting Sam's arrival. You and Dean had set up an elaborate set of pranks that would activate the minute Sam opened the door.

"Dean!" called Sam. He cracked the door open a notch, his foot passing just through a carefully concealed tripwire, causing a ball to roll towards a bucket of sticky molasses and-

"HONEY?!" yelled Sam. The honey had done a fantastic job of flattening and sticking together Sam's hair, and what was once his favorite green flannel was now stained a murky brown.

"Y/N, DEAN!"

"The moose has awakened!" you whispered to Dean, making bugged eyes with a Sam imitation. Dean couldn't help it, looking at your silly face and so broke out in tiny fits of laughter, choking.

"DEAN!"

Sam began to make his way over to the little square area where you and Dean were crouched.

"Shit!" you muttered. Sam was just a little too far too the left for the second trap.

"Over here!" you screeched, as you made your way to the right, behind the kitchen table.

As you expected, all 6'4 of the tall hunter made his way towards you, unknowingly activating the second phase of your thought out plan.

"I'm coming for you, Y/L/N!" yelled Sam. Suddenly, a trough of feathers overturned right above Sam's head, sticking to his honeyed body spectacularly, making Sam look like a very, VERY big chicken.

"FUCK YOU TO HELL, Y/N!" he screamed. You and Dean exploded into laughter, wondering how the hell Sam was going to get all the gunk off.

You took off down the hallway, surreptitiously darting over the pressure plate, Dean following behind. You two were laughing, because Sticky Sam was trooping after Dean, cuss words filling the hallway.

"AHHH FUCK!" yelled Sam.

The pressure plate activated a stick topped with the ball which Dean had managed to place so that it would hit Sam's manhood.

"FUCK YOU DEAN." poor Sammy was clutching his crotch in pain.

You and Dean were collapsed on the floor in laughter.

"Oohhhh holy shit Y/N how the hell were you able to rig all this?" asked Dean.

"I just play a lot of minecraft...I'm good with redstone."

"You must be the only girl that can and would do this for me," said Dean, happily.

"Yeah, I guess so..." you trailed off. Couldn't the loveable doof just kiss you already? Isn't it obvious why you had tormented Sam for him?

"We better go hide out before Sam tries to get revenge," said Dean. "My room?" he offered.

You were confused. Was Dean inviting you in private to his room? It couldn't be anything...right?

"Sure. I hid all my tripwires in your room anyway...as well as an extra bucket of syrup just in case."you said, smirking.

"Well, I suppose we could rig up a second one."

The two of you jogged the distance back to Dean's room.

Dean left the door unlocked and sat on the bed, patting the area next to him.

"Hey, Y/N. Sit here," he said in a strangely soft tone.

"Uh,okay."

Just as you sat down, you felt Dean's lips on yours. You squeaked in surprise, but you kissed him back.

Soon,it became more heavy, your hands tangled in Dean's hair and his hands caressing your ass. Dean was just snaking his hands under your shirt when-

"HELLO! Oooh, I told you Dean liked you, Y/N!" said Sam.

When Sam saw the death glare you and Dean were shooting him and the fact you had grabbed a katana off Dean's wall, he backed away and when sprinting down the hall, knowing how good you were with Japanese weapons.

"Since that was rudely interrupted, what say we go dump that syrup on Sam after he showers but for now we resume that...session?" you said coyly, leaning forward to Dean.

He laughed. "Definitely." You grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

 **Thanks for reading! You guys can request a story.**

 **-HunterWizard**


	6. Chapter 6:CasxReader

**CasxReader:Werewolf Hunt**

You held your favorite gun, loaded with silver bullets in your shaking hand. You wanted to go on this werewolf hunt alone, and for some reason Sam and Dean had actually allowed you to do so.

As their little sister, you had grown up listening to exorcisms and martial arts tapes, how to load a gun and how to kill various monsters.

You walked forward stealthily, wanting to catch the werewolf by surprise. This particular werewolf seemed to have a brunette female fetish, eating the hearts of them so specifically it seemed like the new 'lose 6kg in a week!' diet.

Suddenly, the blond werewolf struck. Claws extended, you kicked it in its abdomen before it could pounce on you, but it slashed at you in the stomach. You cried out in anger. You stomped on the monster's head, firing a silver bullet into its heart. He howled in pain, but fell silent.

You groaned, clutching your midsection. The werewolf you were hunting had NOT gone down quietly. Instead, the son of a bitch decided to decimate the skin on your stomach before you could shoot it with a silver bullet. You stumbled towards a small clearing in the forest and sat down.

"Cas, if you're listening, I really ne-"

You were cut off by the angel's appearance.

"You called, Y/N?" the dark haired angel asked.

"Y-yeah.."you clutched at the blood pouring out of the large slash on your stomach.

The angel touched his two fingers to your stomach.

"There. Are you okay now, Y/N?l" asked the angel, concernedly.

"Thanks Cas. I'm fine now." you hobbled up and gripped the angel's trenchcoat, steadying yourself.

Cas gripped you on the hips and pulled you up, making you blush profusely. Yeah, you had quite a bit of a thing for the angel.

"I think I should teleport you back to the bunker, Y/N." said Cas in his monotone voice.

"Wait, Y/N, you look very red. Are you having a fever?" he asked, worriedly.

"N-No!" you squeaked. You blushed redder when Cas pressed his palm on your forehead. You suddenly winced, a sudden jolt of pain shooting through your stomach.

"Ah fuck!" you said,irate. You stumbled and fell back on your ass, annoyed.

"Y/N!" yelled Cas. He was overreacting to your little stumble.

"It-it's fine, Cas. I've felt pain worse than this-"

"That doesn't mean you can just let this slide, Y/N. I will take you back to the bunker now." said Cas, gently.

He scooped you up bridal style and teleported back into the bunker.

"Y/N!" said Sam and Dean. They rushed over to you and Cas.

"No guys, really, I'm fine!" you said, smiling tiredly. You were tougher than you looked, with your Y/H/C hair and Y/E/C eyes.

"I'll just stay with Y/N for a while, if you don't mind."said Cas. He gently rested you down on your bed in your room.

"Yeah, sure Cas." said Dean, grinning. Sam's eyes lit up and the brothers started snickering.

"Cas loves Y/N, Cas loves Y/N," they started to sing as they walked away.

The two of you looked at each other.

"Well they're not very off, Y/N. I have held strong feelings for you for a long time," said Cas, quietly.

No fucking way. No fucking way. My crush, Castiel liked me(or loved me?) too?!

"That's good Cas, because I kinda feel the same way about you too," you admitted, shyly.

Cas smiled the biggest smile you had ever seen him show and moved forward to place his lips on yours.

The kiss was not lustful, but loving and innocent.

You smiled at Cas.

"I think I can get used to that."


	7. Chapter 7:SamxReader

**SamxReader:**

You checked on Crowley, bound in his demon cuffs. The demon spoke in his British accent."Hello, Y/N. Come to gloat?" he asked, fake smiling.

"Since when? I just need you to sit your puny little ass still while my boyfriend prepares to seal the gates of hell."

"You and Moose finally made it official, then? Funny...I always thought it would be Squirrel you would fall for. I mean, look at you! Leather jacket, heeled boots. Sounds like his usual woman." said Crowley, smirking.

"Sam is, and always has been mine, and I am his." you replied, not looking at Crowley.

"And you should be happy to know how much he loves you," said Crowley, sarcastically. You threw holy water at his face, mad.

"Here's a little tidbit of information. If Moose cures me, he'll vamoose to Heaven...or Hell" he sneered, face burning red. He winced,trying not to show the pain.

"Bullshit. You just want us to keep you a demon. Don't ever try to persuade me that my boyfriend doesn't love me or that I don't love him."

You slammed the doors with an equally red face.

~later~

"SAM!" you came running into the hospital room.

"Y/N, you need to-" started Dean.

"DON'T TELL ME I NEED TO CALM DOWN! MY BOYFRIEND IS DYING OR DEAD!" you screamed frantically. "Those stupid trials! Why did I let Sam start those trials?! I should have known this would have happened!Crowley told me this was going to happen but I ignored him! Dean,this is all my fault!"

"Y/N-"

"DEAN! Shut up!" you suddenly broke down crying, your hands in your face. You slowly sank down to the floor, sobbing. You felt weak, but now you didn't care;all you cared about was Sam.

"I have a solution, but I don't know if you'll like it." said Dean, quietly.

"What? You have a solution?It can save Sam?" you asked quickly in between sobs, looking up from your palms.

"It'll work slowly, but it should work. We have an angel possess Sam." said Dean, slowly.

"But we could never get Sam to agree!" you yelled, quickly angering again.

You were very wrong.

~a year later~

"Shhhh. Sam, it's okay. You didn't kill Kevin. Gadreel did, okay? That wasn't you. It was not you." you murmured softly, holding Sam near. The two of you laid in bed, about to sleep. You were happy to finally have Sam,your Sam back,no angel possession and no trials.

"But I let him in. It's all my fault..." said Sam. He cried out in frustration,which was unlike him.

"Sam. Listen to me. You would never kill one of your own, never, whether under torture or of your own accord. But you couldn't fight that. Gadreel is a powerful angel, Sam. You couldn't have fought the possession, okay? Kevin knows it wasn't you." you said softly.

You pulled Sam to you and kissed him gently. Sam smiled at you, kissing you back.

"What would I do without you, Y/N?" he asked, sweetly.

"Crash and burn." The moment you uttered those words, Sam froze in shock.

"What did you say?" he asked, confused.

"Crash and burn."

"Jessica used to say that." he muttered. Jessica? Who was Jessica?

"Never mind. Thanks, Y/N." he said.

"Welcome?"

He enveloped you in a hug. You snuggled against him, turning your back to him making you the little spoon.

"I love you, Sam."

"Y/N, I love you." you smiled, relieved that all was finally back to normal, or as normal as normal gets. You were still suspicious about Jessica...


	8. Chapter 8:DeanxReader

**DeanxReader:Knife Throwing Shows Affection**

Dean looked at you as you practiced your knife throwing in the bunker, aiming at the target in front of you. Every single time you threw, you hit the heart. He grinned. He had never seen a girl who could do what you did.

You had been trained from young in karate, taekwondo and jiu-jitsu and had lived a relatively normal life until your parents were killed by a wendigo on a camping trip when you were 23. It was then you met the Winchesters.

"Hey." you said, turning. The target was decorated with your favorite knives.

"Y/N! Still training?" asked Dean. He was actually checking you out as you threw, looking at your muscles flexing and your as-

"I just want to be the best hunter I can be, Dean." you said,smiling. You casually threw a knife at Dean, the knife just hitting right beside his head. His eyes opened in shock. You flicked another in between his legs, nearly slicing his heirs.

"Bye, Dean." you smirked, and headed up the stairs.

Dean had never felt more in love.

~upstairs~

"To make up for nearly killing you Dean, I'm cooking burgers for dinner!" you yelled. Sam groaned. "And a salad for you,Sam." Sam and Dean grinned like little babies. You were the best cook they'd ever met.

You hummed in the kitchen happily. You had caught the elder Winchester checking you out. Honestly, you did really like Dean, even if you wouldn't admit it to yourself. You were sure he had met prettier, sexier women. So you had forced yourself to move on.

You served the burgers and salad to the boys and went to go sleep. Unlike the Winchesters, you liked having at least six hours.

~4 hours later~

You woke up suddenly, hearing voices. You reflexively grabbed your gun from your nightstand. You made your way to the door and pressed your ear against the door.

"She nearly cut off your dick? Damn, Y/N is good," chuckled Sam.

"But the way she did it, and how confident it was, it was just so attractive, you know? Like she's so self assured and smart and strong and beautiful, Sam. But I don't think she likes me back, I mean she nearly cut off my dick!" ranted Dean. Your eyes opened wide.

"That's Y/N way of showing affection Dean. Nearly killing someone flirtatiously." laughed Sam. The voices were fading now, as they were making their way to their rooms.

You grinned. Dean liked you back! You happily went back to sleep, thinking about how you would tell Dean.

~the next morning~

You woke up refreshed. You decided to actually try and dress decently, as you normally wore a big tee and sweatpants. You pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a nice plaid shirt and left the room.

"Morning, Sam." you greeted. The moose's hair was sticking up in every direction. He combed his fingers through it and it magically flattened.

"Hey, Dean." you greeted. Dean grumpily stumbled out of his room, grumpy until he saw you. His eyes bulged and so did something else, but he quickly hid it and continued grumpily. You smirked. It worked.

After an exhausting changeling hunt, the three of you stumbled back and collapsed on the sofa. You were the one that actually killed the mother, but the boys had killed all the children. Sam got up, shooting a look at Dean.

"I'm going to go shower now..."

You and Dean were left alone. You looked at Dean and licked your lips, opening your eyes wide. Dean's cheeks tinged pinks.

"So, I woke up at around 3 yesterday. I heard voices outside my room. Any idea whose it was?" you asked. Dean turned a brighter red.

"You-you know?" he asked, stuttering. You were confused for a moment. What happened to the suave Dean? You found this new version adorable.

"Yeah..." you leaned over to him, scooting yourself nearer. Dean smirked, you smirked. You pressed your lips on his, kissing him hard. Dean was in pure bliss, finally having the lips of the best girl in the world on his own.

~Sam POV~

I find it so strange that Dean finally decided to admit his feelings to Y/N...it's so funny. I've never seen Dean so in love.

I walked down the hallway, shaking his hair of water. As I rounded the corner,I began to hear suspicious sounds,and the minute I rounded the corner BAM! My brain is scarred for life! Can't they do that somewhere else?!


	9. Chapter 9:CasxReader

**CasxReader:Daydream**

You straddled Castiel, leaning down on him and kissing him back, the angel kissing you back.

"Y/N? Are you okay?" asked Sam. You shook your head around and smacked your temple, trying to get all thoughts of the angel out of your head.

"Yeah, I'm good" you said, trying to sound nonchalant. You realised Cas was talking to Dean in the corner, making you recall the daydream.

"Hmm..okay," said Sam. He was grinning with his eyebrows raised and looking at Cas. He leaned closer to you, whispering .

"Daydreaming about a certain angel, Y/N?" asked Sam, smirking.

You didn't usually blush, as you were good at acting, but it was too much for you today; your face began to warm up.

"C'mon, Sam. Not in that way!" you chuckled, punching the younger Winchester in the arm.

He rubbed his arm as you traipsed off to your room.

You lay down on your bedspread, thinking. Would Castiel accept a human? Is he capable of love? Do you actually like him? Thoughts like these were floating around in your head for so long that you began to lull off, sleepy.

You awoke the next morning, finally coming to the decision that you liked Castiel. Impatient, you wanted to make something happen.

You left the room, looking for Dean. Maybe he could help you.

"Hey, Dean."you greeted, watching him iron Sam's shirts with beer.

"Hey." he grunted in reply. You sidled up to him.

"How do you tell if someone likes you?" you asked, cheerfully.

"If this is about Castiel, Sam and I can see your massive crushes on each other." he said. Your eyes opened wide. They knew?! That was crazy...but wait. Cas liked you back?! No...

"Wait, what?!" you exclaimed. Dean chuckled.

"Like we couldn't see the obvious attraction between you two. All that eye sex...I just couldn't." he said, grinning. He made a gesture.

ASDFGHJKLQYEYEITOCBMC CAS LIKED YOU BACK!

"M'kay, cowboy, whatever you say." You ran out of the kitchen before you could start squealing.

You could hear Dean laughing as you left.

"Hey, Cas, get your fluffy ass down here!" you prayed. You didn't want to try anything, you just wanted to test whether Dean's words were true.

"Hello Y/N. It's good to see you, but I seriously doubt that my backside is fluffy." he replied, in that cute innocent way that made you want to ruffle his dark hair.

"Just a metaphor, Cas." you said, smiling. The angel's head was titled to the side.

"So. .I heard you had a crush on someone," you started. You noticed Castiel's face tensing up ever so slightly.

"Uhhh...what?"he asked, awkwardly. His eyes were opened wide and his mouth was parted.

"Who's your crush, Castiel?" you asked, seeming innocent.

"You know her," was all he replied. You abandoned earlier's resolve, deciding to take initiative, mainly because you didn't know anybody other than the Winchesters and him.

You jumped on Castiel, kissing him. His arms wrapped around you, steadying him from your pounce. Your legs entwined around his torso, Castiel carrying you.

"Woooooo!"yelled Sam and Dean,barging in, wolf-whistling. You broke away from Castiel and jumped down.

"You sons of-"

"You two are so perfect together."said Sam, looking as if he had seen two puppies. Dean was making kissy faces and had closed eyes.

"Again, if you two don't leave now I have my gun and you know, I was kissing an Angel of the Lord."you said,glaring and bitchfacing.

They backed out of the room slowly,hands in surrender position. Once they were out of your sight you could hear the pitter-patter of their footsteps.

"Now, how about we finish what we started, Y/N?"asked Cas. You giggled and leaped on the angel again.

"Definitely."


	10. Chapter 10:SamxReader

**SamxReader:Insecurity**

You cautiously traversed the halls of the spa. You held your favorite hunting knife, knowing that at any time the pishtaco could snap out and attack. Sam, your boyfriend was checking the outer wing while Dean took the inner. You were in the center, the boys ready to swoop in for backup if needed, you being a relatively newbie hunter.

You heard quiet footsteps behind you.

You spun around into the smiling face of Amy Freeman.

"So, little Y/N Y/L/N feels like she needs to lose some weight, is it?"she asked, in her strong Scottish accent. She twirled her red hair around,smirking. Casually,she spun her proboscis around,taunting you. You smiled,undeterred. If you could deal with your boyfriend being possessed by Satan,surely you could deal a red haired bitch.

"I'm perfectly fine the way I am, thanks."you shot back. You whirred, spinning the knife at her now extended proboscis,missing.

"I don't believe that. You know,I actually am educated in this. I can tell you need help. Let me give it to you, both of us can benefit from this Y/N," she wheedled.

"Go to hell,bitch,"

"Well,well. Looks like you asked for it,"

She latched onto your back, slicing away the layers of cloth with her steel staff. You yelled, alerting the boys to your presence...you felt the world spinning around you.

You blacked out.

You rubbed your head, reawakening. You realized you were laying down on your-no, Sam's bed. Squinting, you tried to remember how you got there. All you could remember, was the pishtaco...sucking out your fat.

"Y/N,morning." whispered Sam, holding you close. You and your boyfriend lay in bed entwined. You rubbed your waist, a habit, panicking when you felt so much fat taken away. You had hoped they had killed it earlier.

"Mmmmm."you cuddled him, smiling. You felt a pang when you realised that cuddling you would feel like cuddling a plastic doll, due to what you estimated about 60%of your fat having been taken away.

"No hunts today. Dean's making breakfast."he said, pushing away your hair from your face. You sat up slowly, still anxious about your body.

You knew that most girls would have gone into ecstasy if more than half of their fat was sucked away,but you weren't like most. Sure,you wanted to lose a bit of weight but not that much!

"What are we doing today?"you asked quietly. Just to test Sam, you decided to act flirtatious. "Laying in bed, or being in bed...together?"you asked, biting your lip. Sam only laughed.

"Y/N, you need to recover from that hunt. We can't have sex while you're recovering."he said, gently. Your face contorted angrily. You turned away from Sam and got out of the bed.

"I knew it. I was right. Oh my god, I didn't even-never mind."you grabbed your yellow plaid shirt and pulled it on.

" Y/N, what's wrong? What did I say?"it was pissing you off that he was acting so ignorant.

"Oh, you seriously don't know? Really?! I knew that because I look so different you would, you would...leave me. I knew when you mentioned the hunt..." by the end of your short spiel, you were no longer angry but simply...sad.

" Y/N, you really thought I was breaking up with you?"asked Sam, incredulously. You nodded your head.

"I thought because you could have any woman you wanted, short or tall, curvy or slim, that you would leave me."

"Y/N, even if leaving you meant I could close the gates of hell, or even defeat Amara, I wouldn't, "said Sam, softly. He got out of bed, picked you up bridal style and laid you on the bed.

"R-really?"you asked, confused. "So why turn down sex?"you asked. Sam was very good and VERY horny at times.

Sam laughed. "I actually thought you needed to recover, Y/N. Fat fuels slow energy which is what we generally use.."he said, grinning.

You turned red because your outburst had made you embarrassed. Sam chuckled and pulled you closer.

"So, since we've established that I'm fine..." You looked up at Sam with big puppy eyes and pouty lips.

"Uh, not right now Y/N! After breakfast, I'm dragging you for burgers, then we can start."said Sam.

"Ughhhh fine!"you said, throwing your hands up. Sam scooped you up, making you squeal and ran all the way down to the table,happy that you were fine and safe.


	11. Chapter 11:DeanxReader

**DeanxReader:Pie tells the truth**

Dean stomped into the bunker angrily.

"This asshole right in front of me took the last homemade apple pie!" he yelled, arms laden with plastic bags full of food.

"Deeean, it's okay. I'll make you an apple pie. "you said, trying to soothe Dean. You took some of the bags and hustled off to the kitchen. You needed to hurry if you wanted to cook dinner and dessert.

"You're the best, Y/N," said Dean, trooping in. He seemed much happier after you promised him a fresh baked apple pie. And he knew you were very good at baking.

"No need to thank me, "you said,waving your hand. You did sort of want him to thank you,but it was the courteous thing to say.

~dinner~

Sam looked at you staring at Dean chomping down his peppered chicken. You realised you were beginning to swoon, snapping your head up quick. You could have sworn you saw Sam smirk...

It was amazing what you could do with proper motivation. You had prepared pepper chicken, leafy rocket and lettuce salad with vinaigrette oil, and a huge apple pie that beat any store's by far.

After all, they did say that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach.

"So, Y/N! Anything to tell us? "asked Sam, sneakily. It was then you realised Sam knew..

You had gone back to staring at Dean, nearly swooning again, suddenly hearing Sam's voice.

" u-uh no. I haven't found out what is attacking the Everett family yet." you stuttered, carefully. Sam squinted.

You headed into the kitchen quickly before Dean could see your pinky face, making the excuse that you were getting the apple pie. You quickly swirled some whipped cream on top of the pie and brought out the platter.

"Y/N! You have outdone yourself! "whooped Dean, throwing his hands up in the air. The minute you set the plate down, you could see his hands reaching towards it. However, he suddenly hesitated.

"Y/N, do you want the first slice? He asked. Sam's eyes widened.

"Yeah," you replied, stunned. You quickly cut a slice and pulled it onto your plate.

~later~

"Dude, what? You actually let someone take pie before you! Dad told me that you wouldn't even let Mom have the first slice. "said Sam, walking back to his room.

"She's Y/N. She baked the pie." stated Dean, shrugging.

"Mom made the pies."said Sam, grinning. He could see Dean start to redden.

"Yeah... So... I have to go... "stuttered Dean. He started walking faster when Sam grabbed the back of his green plaid shirt.

"Yeah right Dean. Tell the truth or I show Y/N this picture. He held up his phone showing a picture of a shirtless, obviously drunk, red Dean wearing a cowboy hat. Dean's expression contorted.

"Fine, fine. I love her, okay! I've loved her since I first met her on that changeling hunt that she polished off all on her own before we even got out of the Impala. I don't think she likes me back, Sam. Don't you dare tell her." he grunted.

Your eyes widened. Dean liked you back? He did! They didn't realise you were listening from the kitchen, quietly tiptoeing behind them.

"I could say otherwise, "said Sam, whistling and speeding back to his room. Dean ran forward and leaped on Sam's back.

"Sam!" he yelled. "What?" Sam was now grinning like an idiot.

"Well, I have a strong suspicion she has a crush on you. For one, she stares at you and blushes, she refused to even just make me a salad when I asked and she made you a freaking pie,and well, I see that chemistry."listed Sam, shaking Dean off his shoulders. You became tomato red, now that Dean knew about your apparent crush on him.

"We'll see tomorrow. "said Dean lightly. However, he seemed brighter.

"Why wait? She's right here." said Sam. You jumped, attempting to run off to your room. However, Sam caught the collar of your khaki jacket.

"Not so fast, eavesdropper. " smirked Sam. You pouted, crossing your arms. He turned you around to face Dean, then he walked away.

Your arms were swinging, Dean teetering on the balls of his feet.

"So you know, huh?" asked Dean. The two of you were pretty damn red.

"y-yeah... "you stuttered."And you do too."

"Look, it's okay if you turn me down, Y/N. I've known for forever that you would never like me and that Sam's suspicions are wron-"

Your lips smashed against his, the two of you melting into each other. Your arms wrapped around his neck.

"Does that answer you, Dean? "you asked, smirking.

He didn't reply, simply grinning and pulling you into his bedroom., locking the door.


	12. Chapter 12:CasxReader

**CasxReader:I'll Never Leave**

"Y/N?I do not understand why I have to do this," asked Cas.

"To live, to have fun! "you said, grinning. Your crush really had no clue.

"I am already living, Y/N." said Cas. "I still do not see-"

"Just come, Cas! "you giggled, pulling Cas along.

The two of you were strapped in harnesses standing on top of a high Valley, prepared. You glanced at Mr. Williams, a tall, thin man with a rather odd nose and dirty blond hair. He gave you the thumbs up.

"Come on, Cas!" you laughed in glee, pulling Cas behind you. The two of you took off fast, twisting around and leaping off the edge. You laughed, Cas looking happy and excited for once. Who knew that bungee jumping off the Grand Canyon would make the angel smile.

Suddenly, you felt the rope connected to your back begin to snap.

"Y/N!"yelled Cas. He grabbed you and held you tightly to him, just as your rope snapped in half. You hung on to him, as he teleported back into the bunker.

"Woah. You two look rattled. I take it your date didn't go well? "asked Dean, gulping down a beer. You noticed Cas's face turning red and felt yours heat up.

"D-date?Dean, I think you've got it wrong," you said, caught by surprise.

"Hey, Cas, buddy, come over here for a moment. "

Cas sidled over to Dean, the two of them whispering incoherently.

" Y/N, come with me, please? "asked Cas, gesturing. You reluctantly followed him to the back storage room.

The minute you went in and locked the door, Cas swept in and kissed you. You squeaked, surprised. The angel was kissing you! CAS WAS KISSING YOU ASSHWJSBFIWKBWOWKD.

The two of you moved together, synchronised.

You broke away, panting.

"Where did you learn to kiss, Cas? "you asked, grinning.

"The pizza man."

"Okay... "you said."Has the pizza man taught you about this?" you asked, jumping on him. You kissed him hard, pulling off his shirt.

The two of you stayed in that room for so long even Dean was impressed.

The two of you lay on the floor.

"I'll never leave you, Cas. "you said, lovingly. The promise that would stand forever.

"I will never leave you, Y/N."

~time skip~

You and Cas strolled along the Riviera, hands entwined, one of the perks of having an angelic boyfriend. You were dressed in a black sheath dress reaching the middle of your thighs, Cas in a black trenchcoat for once.

"Enjoying it? "you asked.

" As much as an angel can, Y/N. "said Cas. The two of you walked until you reached a park bench.

"Let's sit, Y/N." offered Cas. He suddenly procured a bouquet of flowers from under the bench.

"For you. "he said, smiling. He passed you the bunch.

" I love you, Cas. "you said sweetly. Your feelings for the angel had amplified over the past year, you knowing his had done the same.

Suddenly, Cas dropped down on one knee.

" Y/N, will you marry me? "he asked. He held out a simple, yet elegant ring which you could tell you was an amalgation of silver, gold and platinum. You gasped, happy tears coming to your eyes.

"Yes!" you squealed, Cas slipping the ring on your ring finger. He stood up, kissing you.

"I'll never leave you, Cas"

"I'll never leave you. "

~time skip~

"He what!?" you screeched, disbelieving. You stood up, hands flying.

"Cas... We can't find him. We think he's..., "said Dean, quietly, head hung.

"N-no..." you sunk to the ground, hands clutching your head. He had promised to never leave you, never...

"Y/N... "tried Sam, though knowing it would be useless. The two of you had loved each other so, so much.

"Leave me alone," you said with a low voice. Quiet tears were beginning to roll down your face.

"Y/N-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! "you screamed. Suddenly, you broke down in loud sobs, crying freely. You knelt down, crying. Sam and Dean, knowing they couldn't help you left.

"He-he w-was meant to stay w-with m-m-me..." you choked out in between sobs. You were crying rivers, mourning the angel who had claimed your heart during the Apocalypse. The angel whose heart you had stolen back.

Sobbing, you went back to your room and locked the door, pulling out your keepsake box. You shuffled and found your favorite picture of you and Cas, the two of you staring lovingly at each other, his arm draped around your neck, along the Riviera on your engagement night.

You tried to memorise every single detail of his face, from the beautiful blueness of his eyes, every eye crinkles, without breaking down.

"I was meant to never leave him... "

All of a sudden, your eyes flooded with tears again;your earlier initiative abandoned. You cried for the lost angel, your lost angel.

The angel whose promise you had broken.


	13. Chapter 13:SamxReader

**SamxReader: Unrequited Love**

You watched Sam down his beer in three gulps, a feat you never felt you could accomplish. You leaned on Sam's room's doorway, tired after an eventful night.

You wore only his green plaid shirt which was so big on you you could get away with not wearing pants.

"Hey, Y/N."said Sam. He got up and walked over to you, hugging you. You loved his hugs, mainly because he swallowed you up. You returned the hug, smiling. Just then, Dean walked in.

"No pants, Y/N? "he asked, smirking. He knew you and Sam were together, but he still had a bit of a crush on you.

"Deal with it, Dean," you snarked back. You felt oddly confident today.

"Anyway, there's a hunt a couple miles away. Wanna hit it?" he asked, casually.

"Sure. I need to punch something. It's been so long since I've done a hunt."you said, pumped. Sam laughed and put his arm around you, stroking your H/C hair. You giggled, giving Sam a quick kiss.

Dean felt pained, but never wanted to admit his feelings to you because Sam had already stolen your heart.

"Just give us a little while to get ready," you said, still giggling. Sam laughed, picked you up bridal style and brought you into his room.

Dean could hear the two of you doing something that definitely wasn't you two getting ready. He sighed, knowing this was going to take a hell longer than a little while...

~later~

"Wanted dead or alive! Dead or alive! "you sang enthusiastically. Sam groaned, listening to you and Dean sing along to your classic rock.

Your hunt had gone well, with you swooping in to save the boys right before the death blow. You managed to stop the Daeva before it killed Dean, your best friend.

Sam had breathed in relief, stuck to the floor. You ran over to the large man and hauled him up, hugging him and kissing him.

Dean sighed. The girl of his dreams was slipping away from him piece by piece. He knew that Sam already held your heart.

~later~

You parked the Impala, you being one of the only people Dean allowed to drive it for unknown reasons. You stretched, the only diner with both their favourite dinners quite far away. You headed to the bunker door.

"Cheeseburgers, boys! "you cheered, sashaying into the room swinging large paper bags. Sam cutely pouted at you, puppy eyes brought out.

"Yes Sam, a chicken Ceaser salad with less oil and extra salt." you listed. His eyes lit up, still looking like an adorable little puppy.

"And Dean,yes, I got you a double cheeseburger with extra cheese and extra bacon, "you said.

The boys really did have complicated dinner orders. Dean whooped.

" You're the best, Y/N, "said Dean, grabbing his paper bag and already stuffing the large burger into his mouth, Sam swooping you up on his shoulder.

"Sam!" you giggled loudly. Sam laughed, carrying you off into the kitchen.

~after dinner~

"Hello, Dean. "said Cas. He popped up in Dean's room, right behind Dean.

" Hey Cas, "said Dean, gloomily. His face was propped up by his hands, sitting on the edge of the bed.

" You seem distressed, Dean. Normally you would have said something along the lines of 'Cas, get out of my ass,' "

"Just sleepy, Cas." murmured Dean.

"You love her, don't you? Y/N. " said Cas.

" y-yeah..."Dean admitted.

"Why don't you tell her, Dean? " asked the angel. Dean stretched back.

" Cas, Sam deserves her, and he's better for her, having gone to college and all. He stays sober a hell of a lot longer that I do. I don't want her unhappy because I love her too... She'll be confused. I'll just move on. "ranted Dean, sadly. Cas sat down next to Dean.

"It is a very honourable thing to do, Dean. You just need to know that there is somebody who loves you too... Someone closer to you than you think. " with those cryptic words, the angel teleported away.

"I just wish she knew... "

Little did he know that your ear was pressed against the door.


	14. Chapter 14:DeanxReader

**DeanxReader:Djinns are Fangirls**

"You're not hitting this ass today, Dean Winchester." you yelped, dodging Dean's knife to the hip. He only smirked.

"I take what I want, sweetheart."he said, aiming a stab at your abdomen. You sheared of some dirty blond hair off the top of his head.

"My hair! "he yelped. You smirked, swinging. your knife in a circle. He patted his head.

"I'm getting you for this, Y/N!" he said, charging. You spun around, dodging the hail of throwing knives coming your way. You laughed, pulling out an extra fighting knife when-

"Got you, sweetheart. "said Dean, holding his knife to your throat. You grinned.

"You win this time, Winchester." you said, holding Dean's hand and lowering it. You smirked up at Dean, who returned the action. He casually flicked the knife to the padded wall to the left.

"Knew you would give in, Y/N. Thanks for the knife training. "said Dean, packing up the knives..

" You owe me martial arts training now, squirrel. "you said, getting out of the bunker's training room, Dean following closely behind.

"Wanna start after lunch?" asked Dean, wiping off his sweat with his favorite towel.

"Can't. Sam's sick so I have to do the research on the djinn hunt nearby."you said. "And I want to take a shower."

"Fine. "Dean said, then pouting. You smiled.

"Tomorrow, after the djinn hunt."

Anything to spend more time with Dean.

~the next day~

You and Dean entered the abandoned factory side by side, gripping your guns. Your specialty knives were tucked in your boots.

"Y/N! "

"Who do we have here? "

That was the last thing you heard before everything went black.

"Mmmmmm" you murmured, rolling around in plush, silken sheets. You opened your eyes slowly, feeling like you had forgotten something. Suddenly, your hand stroked-

"Dean?! "you yelped, rolling back. That shock had woken you up to the fact that a djinn had placed you (and Dean?) under a spell.

" Y/N?! "he yelled, jumping back. It was then you realised the two of you were in bed together... Naked.

"Oh my lord-Dean look away!" you said, hastily grabbing a silk sheet and wrapping it around your chest and body. However, Dean's eyes were locked in placed.

"Not a bad view from here, "he teased. You blushed red, shooting him a look.

"You can find better views, Dean." you said, rolling your eyes. You do have a thing for him.. Quite a thing.

"No really, you are beautiful, Y/N. "it was his turn to blush, the two of you reddening.

You coughed, breaking the awkward silence.

"Now, how do we get out of here?"

The two of you had searched for kinks in the djinn's spell to no avail.

"Y/N, you do know that a djinn places people in their paradise, right? "asked Dean, the two of you walking.

" Uh huh. "you answered, not really paying attention. You were focused on the fact that you had woken up naked next to Dean... And you found clothes on the floor beside the bed.

"And we woke up together... In bed. You can't deny it." he stated, attempting to sound nonchalant. Suddenly, a royal blue mist swirled in front of you two.

"Surprise! "the djinn cheered. Looking at it, she was teenaged.

"Get us out. Now." you said. When the djinn wagged her finger tauntingly, you whipped out a newly made knife and flung it at the djinn's chest. She flicked her fingers and whipper her braided ponytail around and smirked.

"My world, my rules. "

The knife vanished, a trace of blue mist visible

You gaped, angry.

"I liked that knife!"

"Look. I don't want to kill you two, but I've been watching you two for a while and I noticed something;you two are SO hot for each other!" she squealed. She suddenly reminded you of yourself, fangirling over your favorite ships.

"WHAT " you both said at the same time, gaping.

" The way that you look at her, the way you act around him, "she said, smirking. You and Dean turned an even redder red if that was humanly possible. She cackled, dancing around.

"Show a shipper a kiss, and I'll plop you two knuckleheads back in the bunker. Got it?" she said, grinning.

You and Dean looked at each other, eyes steely. The two of you moved closer, your faces nearly touching. You touched your lips to his in a sweet kiss, a kiss the two of you were unconsciously craving.

The two of you sank into the kiss, hands on hair and eyes closed. You felt your back fall onto your queen size bed. knowing the djinn had spelled you there. You continued kissing Dean, his hands travelling on your back and your hands yanking off his shirt.

"You really want to do this? "he asked, panting. You noticed his amazing abs...

"Definitely." with those words, you pounced on Dean and kissed him again, with as much fire as before.


	15. Chapter 15:CasxReader

**CasxReader:Human Nature**

"Cas. You okay?"you asked,questioningly. You were the ex-angel's caretaker, taking care of your fallen angel that you secretly loved for quite some time. You watched the broken Castiel troop over to you, purple blanket wrapped around his chest. His black hair was messy and the usual brightness of his blue eyes was gone. He pulled up a chair next to you, taking some popcorn from the bowl in front of him.

"Yes,I suppose so," he answered,still speaking formally out of habit. He hadn't quite warmed up to the way normal humans spoke.

"You sure? Need any help with anything?"you asked,moving closer to Cas,taking his hand in yours. You now hoped that since he was now human,he would understand emotion and warm up to yours. He fidgeted a bit,his face contorting into a thinking expression.

"Well,now that I think about it,I require assistance with all these new popular culture terms that have originated since Metatron implanted all popular culture terms into my head. What is 'Netflix and Chill?"he asked,looking confused. You laughed, making him even more confused.

"Dean also seems to find this very funny. Netflix is an excellent form of entertainment but I do not see why adding the word 'chill' makes it funny."

"Cas,just go look it up on Urban Dictionary."you said,still grinning due to Cas's analogy of the term. Cas frowned.

"I am also unsure of this "Urban Dictionary","he said,making air quotes. Just then,Dean walked in,carrying a six pack of jumped up and grabbed one out,greedily gulping down its contents.

"Thirsty?"asked Dean, looking impressed. He put the pack down and sat down.

"Want one,Cas?"he asked,popping one open. Cas frowned,deciding whether to try one.

"Yes,Dean." Dean took one and opened it for him,handing it over. Cas swigged it,obviously disliking it at first.

"It tastes like molecules with a...gritty texture,"he said,eyes bulging. You and Dean broke out in laughter at Cas's face.

"What is so funny?!"

~at a hunt~

"Y/N!"yelled Dean,running over to you. You side kicked the kitsune in the face,knocking her back. She recovered quickly,clawing your chest. You screamed in pain,falling back. She took the opportunity to fling you into a wall,your ribs cracking.

Yelling,you picked up your gun and shot her five times, her screams satisfying you. You fell to the ground,limp but picked you up,carrying you over her body and back into the Impala.

"It's okay Y/N, we can get you fixed up in no have Cas,remember..."his voice trailing off at the end,obviously realizing that the Cas they had was not the Cas they needed.

"I-it's fine,Dean,"you said,quietly. You knew that your ribs would take a damn long time to heal with no angelic shortcuts. At least you would have company.

The ride back to Kansas felt excruciatingly long to you,even with your favorite rock blaring through the Impala. Your bad injuries added to the pain,Dean having to carry you out back into the bunker.

"Y/N!"exclaimed Cas,running to your side. He helped Dean lay you down on the sofa gently, fluffing pillows and pulling out blankets.

"What happened?"he asked,worried. You were still pale from blood loss and you looked extremely sickly.

"Kitsune happened. She killed it though,"said Dean. He had stitched you up best he could,Sam being better at it but off on another hunt,alone. Cas fetched you water and your favorite foods,Dean providing the strong painkillers.

"That's our girl,"he said smiling.

"Look,Cas,you don't need to do all this for me."you said. Cas shook his head.

"I want to help. I want to be useful,I want to care for you,Y/N. Let me take care of you," said Cas, moving the hair away from your face. He gave you a small kiss on your forehead,making your face inflame red.

"Y/N,do you have a fever? You look very red,"said Cas,putting his palm on your forehead.

"Uhhhh no!"you exclaimed,realizing it was your blush. He smiled.

"Did my kiss make you blush,Y/N?"he asked,grinning. You reddened,Cas smirking because of it. He leaned down close to your face,your eyes widening. You raised yourself up,meeting him. Your lips touched gently,moving against each other. You smiled against his lips.

You broke away,dragging the angel to sit down next to you,covering him with the blanket. You snuggled next to him,pulling his arms to rest on you. He obliged, your eyes fluttering shut as you fell asleep in the arms of your own angel.


	16. Chapter 16:SamxReader

**SamxReader: Late Night TV**

Sam climbed the stairs of the bunker, feet unwilling and tired. Sam pulled off his flannel, resting on his bed with his laptop balanced on his lap.

You knocked on the door, gripping a cup of hot chamomile tea.

"Come in! "

You entered the room, a soft smile on your face. Sam grinned when he saw you. You were wearing your distressed tank and loose shorts, hair twisted in a messy bun. You blushed, noticing Sam was shirtless and couldn't help but notice his amazing abs.

"I couldn't sleep. Chamomile tea?" you offered, holding it out to him. He took it, his large hands swallowing up the small china cup.

"Thanks. "

"Can I sit?" you asked, wanting to be closer to your crush.

"Sure, "he replied, seeming to be more focused on his research. You marveled at the fact that he was still working in the early hours of the morning.

You sat down beside Sam, leaning back on the headboard.

"C'mon, Sam. Stop working for like, five minutes." you said, puppy eyes turned on. Sam reluctantly put his laptop on the nightstand, sipping his chamomile tea.

"Can I watch TV here? " you asked, puppy eyes still on.

"How could I say no, Y/N?" he asked, smiling. He patted the bed next to him. You swung your legs onto the bed, moving slightly closer to Sam.

He turned it on, changing channels. You knew he only saw you as a little sister and you wanted that to change pretty badly. Knowing Sam for five years would make any girl fall for him.

"Want to watch Doctor Who? "he asked, flipping through Netflix."All seasons were just uploaded to Netflix," he said. You smiled at the fact that he knew Doctor Who was your favorite show because the Doctor could save people without killing them... Unlike you.

"Yeah. Put on a Christmas Carol, Sam. "you requested, wanting your favorite Christmas special. You liked the parallels between Kazran and Abigail's story and Sam and yours;well, except for the love. Sam had released you from a capsule, you being a fellow hunter.

"I like that episode too," Sam smiled, selecting that episode. You quickly fetched a bowl of popcorn and sat with Sam, preparing to watch the episode.

You and Sam watched the episode intently, absorbed in the sweet yet sad romance of Abigail and Kazran, the Doctor providing witty, humorous lines.

Sam laughed when the Doctor and Kazran were attacked by the shark.

"I think you would have just shot the thing right in the nose with a shotgun, "he said, laughing. He knew you were their sharpest shot and knew you as one of the bravest hunters he'd ever known.

"Honestly, yeah. See, I wouldn't have thought to sing like Abigail, and if I did it would have attacked me again,"

Sam grinned, sticking a few kernels of popcorn into his mouth. He looked at you.

"Honestly, Y/N, I think you sing great. I mean, I can hear you sing from the table while you're in the shower, "he said, smirking.

You made a sound of surprise in the back of your throat, choking on your buttery popcorn. He burst out in a hearty laugh, actually one of your favorite things about him.

After a while, knew you were nearing Kazran's adolescence and eventual love for Abigail, finally deciding to confess your love to Sam.

You two were getting to the part where Abigail and Kazran were going to kiss, when-

"I have something to tell you, "said you and Sam at the same time, facing each other.

"You go first," the two of you said. You laughed.

"Say it at the same time? "asked Sam. You nodded.

"I love you," you both said, red blossoming in your cheeks.

"Since when? "you two asked at the same time, giggling.

"Since I found you in that capsule," he replied, smiling. Your eyes widened.

"No way! I thought an angel had come to rescue me... And you ended being one, "you said, shyly. Sam laughed.

"If you're looking for an angel, you can try Cas," he said. You made eye contact, the two of you shyly looking at each other.

Sam made the first move, moving in to kiss you. You smiled, happy that the boy you loved loved you back. You leaned forward, pressing Sam down. Suddenly-

"Y/N x Sammy! "squealed Dean, coming in, holding a hot cup of coffee. You broke away, turning to look at Dean.

You and Sam bitchfaced, mad. Dean recognised the look on your faces and backed away, dashing back to his room.

"Can I sleep in here tonight, Sam?" you asked, sliding under the covers next to him.

"Anything, Y/N, "he said. You leaned up and kissed him, knowing that today may have been the best day of your life.


	17. Chapter 17: DeanxReader

**DeanxReader: Classic Rock Education**

 **A/N: Remember, I have my chapters up on Wattpad!(HunterWizard). Thank you guys for more than 3k reads!**

"Thunderstruck," said Dean, holding up a flashcard.

"ACDC, "you replied, in an unsure tone.

"Wanted Dead or Alive,"

"Bon Jovi,"

"Carry On Wayward Son, "

"KANSAS!" you squealed, sure about this one. Dean grinned, writing some numbers down.

"You're making progress, Y/N. Soon, you will he educated in the ways of classic rock. "said Dean, smiling at you. You smirked back, shifting on his bed.

The truth was, you had only started learning about classic rock to have something to talk about with Dean. You sort of wanted to start his classic cars course.

"I wonder how nuts Sam is going to go when he finds out that everyone in the bunker except him loves classic rock, "you pondered out loud, hands positioned in a faux thinking position. Dean laughed, knowing Sam was already driven mad by the constant flow of music in the Impala.

"Dingo ate my baby crazy," he said, agreeing. You stood up to leave.

"Hey Y/N,"you turned back, hopeful that Dean would say something in particular.

"I'll do food run tonight, "you nodded, turning to leave the room.

Flopping down on the sofa, you switched the TV on, hoping to find a sappy romance movie. Sure, you are a hunter but you had your chick flick moments.

Suddenly, Castiel popped into the room right next to you, making you jump.

"Cas!"you exclaimed, smiling. It had been a long time since you had seen your angelic friend. You ran and hugged the angel.

"Hello, Y/N, "he said, in the usual gravelly voice. You ruffled his black hair, beckoning him to sit down.

"I sense some hidden distress, Y/N," he said, staring at you. You looked away.

"Dean again? "he asked. You nodded.

"He is so blind sometimes! I mean, you and Sam tell me my feelings for Dean are so stupidly obvious. Why can't he see it, then?" you ranted, frustrated. Cas patted your back.

"You know how Dean is, you know he is not very empathetic, Y/N, "he said, soothingly. You nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm tearing myself up over nothing. Thanks Cas," you thanked. Cas smiled a small smile, a rarity amongst him that usually only came out around... You.

"Do you want to watch television with me? "he asked. Shaking your head, you stood up and shrugged your khaki jacket on.

"I'm going to go on dinner run with Dean. Sorry Cas!" you said, dashing to his room. Cas looked disappointed.

"Hey. Stay for dinner? I'll buy you a beef burger, "you offered.

"It's okay, Y/N. I think I'll go," he said. "I have... Business." he flitted away.

You shrugged, heading the full way to Dean's room.

"Dean?"you called, knocking. You could hear quiet moans inside, making you suspicious and blush slightly. When you heard your name though, you really inflamed.

"Dean! "you called, louder. You could hear a flurry of activity inside, making you even more suspicious.

"Come in!"

You entered the room, seeing Dean by the nightstand fiddling with a wooden box.

"What's in the box? "you asked. His eyes widened.

" No-nothing!"he squeaked out, voice crackling.

"Let me go on food run with you, "you offered. Dean's eyes lit up.

"Sure!"

~on the way back ~

"Dean, put Metallica on, "you asked, smiling. He gave a look of approval.

"Nobody who has ever sat with me in this car had ever asked for my sort of music," he stated, pawing through his cassette box. You found it funny how he still wanted to use such old technology.

"I'm different, then. " you rocked to the oddly calming Metallica, a trait you didn't realise you shared with Dean.

"Very, very different, "he agreed. He stared at you, realising for the first time how beautiful you were. He noticed your gentle sway, good figure and strong exterior.

You noticed Dean staring at you, so you caught his gaze and stared at him. You were moving closer, eyes fluttering shut, your movements paralleled. Your lips touched gently, almost tentatively. You were glad it was a red light. The kiss was about to grow heavier, but the light turned green and Dean was forced to break away to speed off before horned.

"That was something, "you said awkwardly. You had finally kissed the guy you liked!

"Damn straight. We should probably finish that later, after dinner." he said, smirking at you, you returning the action.

"Your room. "

~meanwhile~

"Cas, maybe you should just tell her," said Sam, back straight on a wooden chair.

"It doesn't matter, Sam. She loves Dean, and that's it, "said Cas, sadly."I am just a friend to her and I intend it to stay that way."

"She can learn to love you, Cas. I'm sure she already does, "

"As a friend, Sam. A friend. I am not jeopardising our friendship just to tell her that I love her,"

"It's just that you seem so, broken, "he had taken a pause to think of a suitable word. Cas sighed.

"She can make or break me,"


	18. Chapter 18:CasxReader

**CasxReader: Fanfiction and Booze**

"Cas~,"you sang,leaning towards him. You gripped his black hair,slurring. Cas frowned,pulling the beer bottle out of your hand.

"Which fanfiction was it this time,Y/N?"he asked. He knew that every time you finished a painful,sad,heartbreaking fanfic you would drink past sobriety and wake up the next day crying,and on the last day you would be perfectly fine.

"You wouldn't know it, Cassy poo,"you said,smiling largely up at him. He picked you up,making you struggle and whine.

"Cassy poo!"you whined,flailing in his arms. However,drunken you was no match for angelic strength and you were forced into bed, a homemade concoction stuffed down your throat. Soon enough,you were snoring away,murmuring about doctors and companions and adventures in outer space and most of all,a rose.

~the next day~

You woke up,hair a mess and clothes amazingly rumpled and smelling strongly of booze. Your head throbbed ,the memories of the night before flooded back into your head and the amazingly heartbreaking Doctor Who fanfiction as well,making tears come to your eyes. You heard three fast knocks followed two slow,indicating it was Castiel.

"Come in!"you said. He entered the room,trench coat immaculate but tie done funnily. You blushed,seeing him,remembering the state he had seen you in the previous night.

"Hello,Y/N. I just wanted to make sure you were okay,"he said. Tears still in your eyes, you replied.

"I don't know why I keep on reading fanfiction when it gets me like this. Especially TenxRose,Cas."

"I do not understand that reference,but I do understand the pain of certain fanfiction,"he said,as empathetically as possible. You smiled,feeling guilty about that,having sat Cas down to read and watch your favorite shows and books and hooking him onto them. You felt guiltiest that Cas had to force you down last night,and he wasn't even your boyfriend!

"It's fine Cas. I'll live,It's just fanfiction,"you said,tears having stopped completely just because the angel was near you.

"I brought you something for your hangover,"he said,procuring a small bottle of murky liquid. You tentatively took it,put off by the colour.

Pinching your nose,you forced the liquid down your throat,nearly gagging at the horrid taste. However, the minute you swallowed it down your bad headache disappeared.

"What was that? It was amazing! Best hangover cure ever!"you said,strangely bubbly now.

"I think you would rather not know the ingredients that I put into the liquid,Y/N," he said,nearly smiling.

"I'm going to go take a shower okay? Maybe you can go and see whether Sam and Dean are awake," you said,bouncing up and off the bed. You gave Cas a quick kiss on the cheek,heading off to the bathroom. You did this in such a hurry that you didn't see the angel's pink face behind you.

~after the shower~

Bouncing down to the dining table, you whistled,something you didn't usually do. You wondered what the hell was in that concoction that made you so bubbly and happy and that had given you enough courage to actually give Cas a kiss. Sure,it was on the cheek but you were usually so shy around him that you barely had the courage to hug him.

You tried your best to stuff the attraction to Cas down,knowing that angels do not love.

Shrugging off your flannel,you tied it around your waist and tied your Y/H/C hair up,suddenly aware of a strange amount of heat.

"Guys! Who turned up the thermostat?!"you yelled,now close to the table. It wasn't an electrical bill you were worried about, it was just strange because the four of you liked colder temperatures.

"I did! I needed you to remove that flannel so that it would be easier when you and Cas have sex in your room!"yelled Dean in reply,you having now reached the table where the three of them sat. The reaction was immediate,your faces turning red and turning to look at Dean.

"Come on guys,stop denying it,it's all over your faces!"added Sam.

"Don't worry,we won't look,but just know it is so obvious you two like each other," said Dean,hands up and turned.

You got up and walked to Castiel, who stood up to meet you,always a little taller than you.

"Is it true? You like me?"you asked, eyes wide open and eyebrows raised questioningly. He nodded slowly.

"I like you a lot,Y/N. I do not know how or why, but perhaps it is because you are just amazing-" you cut him off by placing a finger on his lips,smiling. You tiptoed and kissed him,arms around neck. He kissed back,smiling at your touch.


	19. Chapter 19:SamxReader

**SamxReader:Movie Night**

You headed to Sam's room where you were spending movie night with the Winchesters. Ever since you had met the Winchesters when they saved you from a demon ,Sunday night had been movie night.

You could hear rampant,muffled voices in the room.

"You gonna do it today? Do you have the balls,dude?"

"Yes. I'll do it today,"

You rapped the door three times loudly with your knuckles.

"Hello?"

There was a suddenly flurry of panicked sounding movement in the room.

You opened the door and walked in.

Gripping a humongous bowl of freshly made popcorn and a packet of licorice,you sat down next to Sam,Dean on his other side on Sam's bed. The television was on,playing the opening credits to some superhero ,you stretched your arms.

"What are we watching tonight?"you asked quizzically,passing the bowl to Sam and the packet to a very grateful Dean.

"Just some new action flick that I rented. Looked cool," shrugged Sam. The TV showed images of a brown haired girl,a man clad in blue,a sleek looking red head and a cocky man.

"Isn't this Civil War,Sam? Brush up on your superhero flicks," you teased. You stuck your hand in the bowl of popcorn resting on Sam's lap. You were suddenly aware of a redness creeping onto Sam's cheeks.

You were expecting a sassy comeback,but it never came.

"Hey,Y/N?"asked Sam. He was looking at you now.

"Yeah?"

"Can you throw me that comforter over on the sofa there?"he asked. You obliged,dashing over,pulling it off and sliding back on the bed,throwing it on.

"All mine!"you teased,giggling. Sam pouted,folding his arms as he watched you roll yourself into the red checkered comforter that usually adorned his bed.

"Come on! Can we at least share?"he asked,the puppy eyes turned on. Dean was laughing loudly,the licorice impairing the sound.

"Fine,fine!"

You unraveled your burrito and threw him half the comforter. You realized that the comforter was small,probably made for only one person,forcing you to squeeze amazingly close to Sam to get any coverage at all. Not that you minded it...

"Wooo!"whistled Dean,mockingly. It was your turn to redden.

"We're just sharing a blanket,Dean," said Sam.

"Yeah..."you seconded,getting over the slight embarrassment.

"Sure...you two are totally not snuggling," retaliated Dean sarcastically. You grinned, looking back at the screen,having not heard Dean's snarky comment.

For a while,the three of you were just staring at the screen,absorbing the movie quietly. You slowly inched towards Sam, unconsciously seeking warmth in Sam's freezer of a room.

"Why is it that superheroes can't just get along? Why must they cause civil freaking war amongst themselves?"questioned Dean amazingly passionately for someone who claimed not to be a geek.

You and Sam were trying to stifle your laughter at Dean.

"What?!"

As the movie continued,you had begun to move even closer to Sam, your eyes glued to the screen. You didn't know how much Sam was glancing at you,staring at you for a few of those moments. The popcorn bowl was beginning to empty.

"I'm damn tired," yawned Dean,stretching his arms out and up. "I think I'm going to head back to my room,"

You could have sworn you saw Dean wink at Sam.

He got up and started walking back his room.

You shifted uncomfortably,suddenly aware of how close you were to Sam. You were practically right on him.

Sam also seemed to realize that.

"Oh,um, I can move-" he started,lifting off.

"No! I mean,no. I actually like it like this," you admitted,gripping his arm. He smiled,settling down again.

You placed your head on his shoulder. You could see a slightly reddened Sam from the bright light of Civil War, the movie now on the final credits.

A few minutes of the position later and the movie was over. You sat up to grab the remote and shut it off.

"Sam, I want to tell you something-"

"I love you,"

You were taken aback,your mouth falling open.

"Sam-"

"Look, I've been in love with you for about as long as can imagine. When you killed that demon without any hunting experience, I think I was awed by you,amazed at your bravery. And then,the more I hunted with you and when I finally began living with you I was smitten with you. I don't do this often,so forgive me if I'm doing this wrongly,but-"

You leaned over and touched your lips to his.

"You always did talk too much-" you murmured,still kissing him.

You could feel his smile against your lips.

"Believe me, I've felt the same way for a damn long time,Sam. I think when you rescued me it started. You're such a great person,and I know you feel otherwise,but you need to hear it. You are not the monster you think you are,"

His eyes were turning a little watery.

You reached over and hugged him,caressing his back. He wrapped his arms around you.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"you asked tentatively. He nodded happily,a lot like a little puppy,making you giggle at his adorableness.

He pulled you to him,snuggling down and wrapping his arms around your torso,your hair splaying out.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"


	20. Chapter 20:DeanxReader

**DeanxReader: Dragons**

Running, you leaped off the cliffside into the abyss, Sam and Dean following close behind. Loading up your gun, you carefully made your way through the lair.

"Dean! "you hissed, gesturing with your gun. The dragon was sleeping, apparently having not noticed your sounds, albeit hushed. He nodded, noticing. He pulled out the sword you had researched for weeks to find from its scabbard. Sam moved into position to cover Dean, you taking the front.

The dragon snorted, little circular puffs of smoke coming out of its nostrils. You stifled a laugh, thinking about how humans had gotten that right. Dean moved closer to it, preparing for the fatal blow.

Suddenly, the dragon's hand shot out, grabbing Dean's wrist. He burned, yelling out in pain, forced to drop the sword. He kicked it over to the side.

"Goooood morning!" it snarled, throwing Dean aside. He flew into a wall, groaning, but still conscious. Sam went forward to distract him, prompting you to sneak round the back to try and retrieve the sword. Your fingers gripped the hilt.

"Wait! What do we have here? A..., "he paused, sniffing around."virgin?" you froze, eyes wide. Sam looked confused, Dean frowned confusedly.

"That's ridiculous, Y/N's not a virgin, she's always been good enough to get anyone she's wanted, "said Dean, forcefully. Good enough to get anyone you wanted? Ha! You couldn't get Dean.

"Ask her that again," it snarled, turning to face you. The expression on its face was of a predator, smiling creepily.

"I-I lied. I'm a virgin,"you stammered, embarrassed. You knew the boys were experienced in that area and you hadn't wanted to seem childish, and you had wanted to go on this hunt.

"I just wanted to go on the hunt, "you said. You took advantage of the dragon's surprise to grab the sword and plunge it into its heart, killing it dead.

"Goodbye , bitch," you said, kicking the dragon to the ground. It writhed and hissed, finally stopping.

You ran over to Dean and pulled him up, bursting off the dust. You slid the sword into the scabbard and started climbing the rock wall.

"That was a good distraction, Y/N. Pretending to be a virgin, shocking him and then killing him, "stated Sam, Dean nodding in agreement. You hoisted yourself onto the cliff, up highest.

"Guys... That wasn't a diversion," you said, frowning. You didn't know they thought you were acting. And you were very unsure whether or not it was a good thing that they thought you weren't a virgin.

"What?!" Dean's hand slipped, making him nearly plunge down back into the cave. You jumped, lunging for Dean and pulling him up onto the side.

"Yeah. I'm a virgin, "you said, shrugging. Sam had now pulled himself up. You tried to sound careless.

"But you could have gotten hurt! You know how dragons are with virgins. You could have gotten locked away," said Dean, angry. "Why did you lie?!"

"I just wanted to go on the hunt. Besides, look, who's the one who killed the dragon?! The pure, clean, itty-bitty virgin! "you screamed, angry. You knew exactly how Dean was towards virgins.

"Y/N... I was just worried for you," said Dean, calming down. You stalked off towards the Impala, still upset.

~back at the bunker~

You sat in your room, stripping off your clothes in favor of a simple spaghetti strap blue tank and loose gym shorts. Sure, you may have been cute at one time but you seriously didn't feel attractive.

"Y/N? "called Dean, knocking on the door. You went to open the door, your bad mood evaporated.

"Hey," you said, going back to sit down on your bed. Suddenly, you realised that:a) you weren't wearing a bra. And b)said bra was lying on the bed. You leaped and knocked the bra under the dresser before Dean could see it. You noticed he was carrying your favorite granny apple pie, topped with a large scoop or vanilla ice cream.

"Just wanted to apologise for our... Fight, "said Dean."You know it's totally fine to be a virgin, right?" he asked, handing the plate to you, you eagerly digging in.

"Yeah, but... I feel rather kiddish because I've never had sex. I mean, you guys, well mostly you, pick up and sleep with girls in practically every state, "you stated matter-of-factly, still munching down apple pie. For some reason you weren't upset about it anymore. Maybe it was the dessert. Maybe it was Dean's apology.

"I can change that,"

Your jaw unhinged slightly, mouth dropping open. Did he say what you thought he said?

"What? "you asked, incredulous. He coughed, a slight shade of red.

"Well, I said I can change that. As in this," he moved forward and kissed you, a little sound of surprise escaping your occupied mouth. You kissed back best you could, surprised he was actually interested in you.

"If you hadn't told me, I wouldn't have believed you were a virgin you know, "he said, grinning. You smirked, blushing when you realised your top had shifted so that it was pretty obvious that you were without bra.

"I just said I haven't had sex. That doesn't mean I haven't kissed anybody," you retaliated, blushing.

"Pretty sure you'd be durable enough to contain me, "he said, smirking. You shot him a look and grinned.

"Shut up, Winchester,"

You pushed him down and kissed him again


	21. Chapter 21:CasxReader

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongCasxReader 7:Angel Love/strong/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongAN:You are an angel, Castiel's friend./strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Join me, Y/N. Castiel is no more. Remember the days we had together, "/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Even if he is truly dead, I will not betray a friend,Jeremiah. I'm sorry,"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""You leave me no choice. " you jumped and dodged Jeremiah's blade flying towards you, pulling yours out and put yourself in fighting stance. You aimed a slash at his midsection, missing but not completely ;you could see Jeremiah's stomach glowed a faint blue and was weaker./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"You took the opportunity to jump and land on his back and pierce the knife into his back. Yelling, he cried out./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""We were friends, Y/N. Friends! Why Castiel?! "he screamed./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""He was a better friend and person than you have ever been,"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"~bunker~br /"Hello, Sam, "you said, popping up behind the younger Winchester, who jumped in surprise./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Y/N! How did it go with Jeremiah? Did you get him on our sid-"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Jeremiah's dead, "you said, regretful. Now, just having a conversation between angels generally ended in at least one dead angel. You and Sam were trying to be diplomatic and get information about demon curing while Dean and Cas scoured the demons./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Y/N! He could have known something about the demon curing ritual, "he chastised. Living with the Winchesters was either useful or extremely annoying./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Well, what was I meant to do? He was going to kill me, " you asked coolly. Just then, Cas and Dean appeared./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Jeremiah's dead, " said Cas, monotone as ever./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""A little late, Cas," said Sam, irate. You couldn't understand why Cas allowed himself to be pushed around by little... Humans./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"But you did like him, either way./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"~Up in Heaven ~/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""If you want him you have to get through me! "you yelled fiercely, angel blade in hand. Metatron laughed./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I know you love him, Y/N, old friend. I don't know how you could love... But you did," he began preparing for the grace extraction, prompting you to attack, something you instantly regretted;he swung you back with some invisible force./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Scribe of God, remember? " he said, uncaring. He continued to prepare the syringe./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Take me instead,"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""What? "/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"" Y/N, no! "/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""TAKE ME, METATRON!" you yelled. You shoved yourself in front of Cas, exposing your neck to him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Y/N NO! "yelled Cas, struggling./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""What a kind offer! Two for one! Excellent!" cheered Metatron. "This would have been much harder with you struggling!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""What?! No! Don't take Castiel. Just take me, Metatron. Please, "you pleaded./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Why take one when I can have two?" gesturing, his hand swooping and hitting your head, knocking you out, the last thing you saw his eager knife and Cas's screams./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"~down, back on Earth~br /"Well, we singlehandedly caused the all angels to fall and turned practically every single one of them against us. Oh, and also, AND ALSO, we are human now! This is a whole new level of bad, "you stated, hands in pockets, Castiel walking beside you. Both of you, now human, were also homeless in what you figured was Kansas but far from the bunker./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Cas nodded in agreement."At least we have some sort of ability to fight. Maybe we can get a room that way, "he stated. You stopped to ponder on that idea./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Only thing we can do, right?" you said, looking at Cas, who smiled back. Your heart fluttered with something entirely new you had never felt before. You held his stare, breaking away to continue walking./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"You beckoned Cas to sit, feeling tired, also a new feeling that both of you found extremely annoying./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Now I actually need to sit and rest when I have not fought! Being human is horrible, "you said. Luckily, the place you sat was sheltered, when you saw a red headed woman come near./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Are you hungry? Do you need a place to stay?" she asked, leaning closer, umbrella held askew. Hunger had not yet begun to attack your body but the simple mention of it made you feel it. She wore a yellow raincoat./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""We are hungry. But we do not think we should bother you, miss, "said Cas politely. Something about the woman just wasn't right./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Oh, it's fine! Please, let me offer your lodging for the night!" she said, sprightly. You were honestly quite tempted to turn the offer down, but Cas spoke first./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""That would be very nice of you. "/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"You sneakily pulled out Cas's angel blade from his pocket, keeping it in yours. You could see that he had attraction for this woman./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Y/N, at least we don't need to kill somebody now," said Cas, following the woman up the stairs. You frowned,as killing the woman was exactly what you planned to do./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The minute she opened the door and you stepped in, you hit her in the head with your fist and pulled out the blade, holding it to her throat./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Who are you, and what do you want from us, "you said threateningly./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""My-my name is April and I just wanted to help you two," she stuttered out./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Stow the crap. Who are you, "/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""A Reaper hunting your ass!" she kicked you back, nearly taking the angel blade. Cas jumped and kicked her down, prompting you to stab the blade into her back. She glowed, falling dead./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""At least we have a place to stay, "/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"~later~br /"Y/N? There seems to be a problem. There is only one bed," he said nervously. You laughed, smiling for once./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""No matter. We can share a bed, " you said, sliding under the covers. He hesitantly followed, sliding under./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Y/N, I wanted to ask you something," he said, looking at you./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Was Metatron speaking the truth when he said you... Loved me? "/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"You blushed, looking down. Emotions were actually quite nice, the only part of being a human you liked./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Y-yes," you said, quietly. You didn't understand why you were capable of slight emotion as an angel; perhaps you and Cas were similar;built differently from the rest./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I think I feel the same way. I feel a fluttering in the chest when you smile at me. I like being around you, and I care a lot about your wellbeing-"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"You instinctively touched your lips to his to cut him off, now that you had a valid reason to and that you weren't scared anymore. He returned the kiss, to your relief. You broke away, staring at Castiel./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""That was nice, " you said awkwardly. He nodded enthusiastically. You two stared at each other for a moment before he jumped on you and you kissed him again./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"~at the bunker~/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Also, we lost our virginity to each other," said Cas, innocently, making Dean choke and Sam's eyes pop open./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""What?! "br /br /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;",/p 


	22. Chapter 22:SamxReader

Sam looked at you as you punched the punching bag, making it fly back and forth showing your strength.

You panted, sweat rolling off you as you boxed the bag with all your strength. Unlike Dean, your old childhood friend through Bobby, you actually tried to do daily exercise and eat healthily, something Sam liked about you.

"Hey, Tiger, "said Sam, applauding as he walked to you. You stopped to catch your breath, hands on knees and bent over, raising one hand to greet you. He smiled, handing you a towel. You hoped you didn't smell too rank.

"Sam! Thanks," you thanked for the towel. He waved his hand.

"No need to thank me. Strong performance today, "he said, laughing. You blushed. You knew you were stronger than most girls having been trained by Bobby since 12.

"Thanks," you replied, grinning happily. You skipped up the stairs, Sam following close behind.

"You seem tired. Want me to go and grab lunch? "he offered, taking the keys of the Impala. You shook your head.

"I have enough energy to go get lunch. You can come with me if you want, though," you replied. He nodded, tossing you the keys.

"I'm coming, "

~later~  
"Getting salad was the best idea ever, Sam. Dean will be so mad," you said, laughing. He laughed, hopping into the Impala. He noticed your fit, toned body as you entered the car, making him turn a light pink.

"You okay, Sam? Too much laughing? "you asked, oblivious.

"Y-Yeah! I'm good," he choked out, making you smile. He smiled back.

"I think I'll turn the A/C colder. Hey, do you think we should hide Dean's tapes? "you exclaimed, eyes lighting up. You jabbed the leathery key in and turned it, starting the engine.

"Tha-that is just evil!

Suddenly, Castiel popped in behind Sam.

"I heard your prayer, Sam," said Cas quickly. His black hair was messier than usual and his trenchcoat was dirtier. "It sounded urgent, so I got here in a hurry,"

"What? Sam didn't pray, "you said, confused. You were positive you hadn't heard Sam praying for Castiel to come.

"You said, to quote, 'God, please help me not get a boner in front of Y/N,'" he said blankly. Sam turned a bright, burning red and your eyes widened.

"W-W-Wha-aat?"said Sam, still red. "I didn't pray. It's a figure of speech,and even if it was a prayer how did you hear it? It was to God,and I didn't even pray it toda-" he turned even redder when he realised he just confessed that it was true.

"Sam, I keep an eye out for prayers made to anybody by the three of you. Are you okay? "asked Castiel, staring at him and frowning." You look rather feverish, "

"I-I'm fine!" he squeaked. You had never seen Sam seem so flustered, but you had to admit;it was really adorable and cute. You smiled, a small giggle letting loose.

"I am going to go to Dean now... "said Cas, flitting away.

"Well, I guess it's in the open now," he said, awkwardly, hand running through his hair, something which you strangely wanted to do.

"What is? "

"The huge crush I have on you," he admitted. You smiled.

"How about the practically magnetic attraction I have to you? "you said, feeling flirtatious. He reddened again, clearly not expecting you to take it so well.

"Well, I guess that's in the open as well," he said, a small laugh escaping his mouth. You leaned in. Your lips smashed together passionately, fireworks going off in your head. You had never realised how much you had been craving that kiss, and you were sure he was craving yours too.

You broke away for air, him doing the same, the two of you surprised at what happened.

"I never knew that you liked me back, "you said. You had been scared you had seemed too forceful compared to the somewhat meeker girls you had seen Sam fall for.

"How could I not? How could I have a beautiful, tough-as-nails, smart girl living in a bunker with me and not fall for her?" he asked, slyly complementing you at the same time.

"Ya know, I was always scared you were going to see me as the annoying big sister rather than the likable older woman, "you teased.

"You are definitely a likable older woman," he teased back. You kissed him again, leaning towards him, and he leaned in at the same time, your lips gently touching. You were unnerved at how right it felt, how perfectly your lips fitted together and how much it felt like the right thing to do. His arms wrapped around you, your hands entwined behind his neck.

~at home~  
You and Sam walked down the stairs clutching the bags of food and another bag filled with cassettes, nearly starting to speak. Suddenly, you halted, hearing voices that you recognised as Dean's and Cas's.

"So you popped in there like I told you to and informed Y/N about Sam? "asked Dean eagerly.

"Yes Dean. Should I have done it though? He seemed very, very embarrassed," he said, frowning. You realized what Dean had done... And you were grateful.

"Believe me, buddy. You did a good thing. Right now he has either made out with Y/N or he will never speak to her again, "he said, patting Cas on the back.

"Dean!"


	23. Chapter 23:DeanxReader

**DeanxReader:Tomato Soup**

"Morning grumpy, "you said to Dean, stirring your cup of coffee. He grunted.

"Morning, sunshine,"

He's never been a morning person anyway.

"So, I think I've found a ghost hunt. Family reported sudden colds, strange noises when the sister died," said Sam, listing it off. He held a newspaper and was seated at the table. You and Dean spun to face him, not having noticed him earlier.

"What time do you even wake up?! "you asked. He seemed fairly awake and you were damn sure he hadn't started researching yesterday.

" 5:00,so I think I'll go to interview the family again and you two can go and try to torch the ghost. I've got the cemetery and name here, see, Ayra Lee here? " he said, handing you the paper with the details.

"You talk fast. Hey Dean, at least we don't have to do research now!" you cheered. "We can just torch a spirit. Sounds good,"

~later~  
"I thought Sam was good at researching! What the hell is this!"you yelled, pissed.

"Exactly! How the hell does demons translate into ghosts?! "

"Maybe we've got ourselves into a bad one here, "

"50 demons, two hunters and one demon-killing knife? Maybe we've got ourselves into a bad one, Y/N!"

"This isn't the time for sarcasm, Dean! I punch, you kill? "

"Fine!"

You and Dean were surrounded by a horde of demons, that definitely wanted to gank your asses, standing back to back.

"One, Two, Three! "

Your arms swung out punching three in the face at once and Dean sliced five in the throat, orange glows filling the air.

Chaos erupted; all hell broke lose

~later~  
"We're alive! Yayy~" you cheered tiredly, your flannel torn and bloody and your eyes half closed.

"Going down! "

You promptly fainted.

"Y/N! "

Dean rushed over and caught you before you hit the ground, carried you to the Impala and hit the gas.

~later~  
Your head was pounding, the smell of tomatoes strong in your nose. Your hands groped cotton fabric. When you opened your eyes, the light blinded you.

"Y/N! "

Dean came running over.

"How long have I been out?" you asked, rubbing your head. Your eyes acclimatised to the light, and you noticed you were on the sofa, tomato soup on the table. You also noted that you weren't wearing the clothes you had fought in. Hmm...

"Three days. You feel okay?" he asked, sitting down beside you. You slowly propped yourself to sit properly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No chick-flick moments, "you frowned. You were wearing your nightie, a somewhat revealing thing that you only wore in your room. You self-consciously pulled the blanket to cover your chest.

"Definitely. I made tomato soup. I guess I just had a hunch that you would come back today, "he said, shrugging.

"Thanks. Why do you always make me tomato soup when I'm sick anyway?"

"Well, my mom would make me tomato soup when I was sick, so I do that for you and Sam, "he replied.

"You still remember that? That would be what, 40 years ago?" you joked, laughing at Dean's appealed expression.

"Y/N, I'm only 29!"he said. You looked at him, exasperated.

"Dean, you're 37,"

"Only 9 years off, "

"Eight,"

"Okay, okay, miss 'I'm going to be the second smartass Sam Winchester' "he said, grinning at you. You laughed, loving Dean's humor."And it's not like you're any spring chicken anyway,"

"Dean, I'm like five or six years younger than you AND I'm in shape. I'm more of a spring chicken than you are, " you snarked, smacking Dean with a pillow. He laughed.

"You are?! I thought you were the same age as me, not younger than even Sammy," said Dean.

"Does it matter? "you asked.

"Well, not really but I'd feel a little like a cradle-robber because I'm in love with you," he mused, suddenly realising he said it out loud. You squeaked. Did Dean just say he loved you?!

"You're... In love with me? "you asked cautiously. Dean rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah... it's fine if you don't... You know... Like me back. I also knew it was Sammy you'd fall fo-"

You pecked him on the lips, leaning forwards.

"Shut up, idiot, "you said, smiling. You noticed his ears were red.

"You, you-"

"I said shut up, "

You kissed him again, this time for longer because of your newfound confidence. He kissed you back, arms snaking behind your back, your nightie falling looser. You grinned, pulling away.

"You finally shut up," you said.

"With you kissing me, how could I not? "he replied, smiling like an idiot. You smacked him playfully, picking up the soup and slurping it down.

You leaned against him, lying down on him, his arm wrapping around you and holding you close.


	24. Chapter 24:CasxReader

**CasxReader:Protege**

You slid quietly through the back of the bunker, carefully avoiding the demon traps set around the entrances to the centre. Your mission from Crowley was to disable and lock down the bunker so the Winchesters would be unable to leave, but you had plans of your own.

Being a protégé of Lucifer meant that you even more expert on double crossing than Crowley himself.

You knew Rowena was watching you make your moves. The skank always kept an eye out to feign her affection for her son now that's he's the King of Hell. You decided to look as if you were actually carrying out Crowley's plan.

Being a demon didn't always mean you had absolutely no capacity for emotion.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over your mouth, your eyes widening in surprise. You were caught by the angel in a trenchcoat.

"Hey, Castiel, " you squeaked, your voice muffled by his hand. He quickly handcuffed you with his demon handcuffs and pulled you along with him. His hand left your mouth.

"Kinky, Cas," you teased, smirking, looking at the angel. You swore you nearly saw a smile on his face, but he turned away and continued forcing you to the basement room.

Sam and Dean were in the room that he forced you into, looking threatening. You cursed your choice of a small vessel because you felt tiny next to them.

"how are you, Y/N? " asked Dean, smiling cheekily. Sam smiled, shutting the door.

"Looks like we got Crowley on that one!" you exclaimed, laughing. Cas unlocked your cuffs and pulled them off.

"Rowena can't see us here, correct? " you asked. Allying with the Winchesters was one of the best things you had done since becoming a demon for your little sister.

"Yes. There are barriers here," "replied Castiel. You danced around the room feeling free.

"He'll think you're dead so you'll have to be careful, Y/N," warned Sam.

"Dean and I are going to go get food. Sit down and look like you're in pain for a little while in case Rowena has her eyes on us, "

Sam and Dean left and closed the door behind them.

"I hope Cas has the balls to tell her, man," said Dean, an evil look on his face.

"It's so cute that he has a crush on her, " said Sam, agreeing.

~in the room~  
You and Cas were left alone together.

Cas coughed.

"I do admire your bravery, Y/N. I don't know many demons who would choose the Winchesters over the King of Hell, " he said quietly. Your head snapped around.

"Was that a compliment, Castiel?" you asked sneakily. He suddenly looked very tense.

"Umm... Yes, " he squeaked out. Your mouth broke out into a blend of a grin and smirk at the angel who looked like he'd rather be anywhere other than here.

"And I do admire that amazing body of yours, Cas," you teased, winking at him. You giggled when you saw the brazen red he had turned.

"W-was that a flirtation? " he managed to get out. You stood up and walked closer to him, your fingers tracing on his chest.

"Yes, you idiot," you laughed, tiptoeing and kissing him. He took to you, kissing you back hard. You were scared about your feeling for someone for the first time in decades, but you decided the angel was worth it.

He broke away, looking more relaxed.

"Y/N, I didn't know-"

"Shut up, angel, " you whispered, hushing him. He smiled, maybe the first one you've ever seen.

" You're okay with it? I mean, me being a demon, " you checked, not wanting to get carried away in the high of love again.

"Yes. You went to Hell for your sister, not because you were wicked. Y/N, I believe you are a good person," he blurted. Your heart swelled. Nobody had ever said that to you, ever.

"Cas? "

"Yes, Y/N?"

"Thank you, "

You hugged him, your arms sliding into his beige trenchcoat and wrapping around his waist. His arms wrapped around your waist.

You looked up at him.

"You know, I think I'm back on my way to feeling emotion. Particularly love," you said, realisation striking you.

"Really, Y/N? " asked Cas, looking hopeful.

"Yes Cas. For you,"

His eyes brightened, your embrace tightening, his as well.

"Y/N, I think I'm on my way to loving you, "

"Me too,"


	25. Chapter 25: GabrielxReader

**GabrielxReader: Prophet**

 **A/N:** Guys, this one comes in somewhere in Season 8

You pulled your tawny coat off, wrapping it around your waist. You shivered at the initial cold, but you pushed forward into the cake shop. It was famous for amazing and sweet cakes.

"I want to look at your wedding cake selection, " you said to the man behind the counter, smiling. He waved you to the right of his enormous stall, where hundreds of beautiful cakes stood.

You were engaged to your long time boyfriend of five years, Daniel, and you were now shopping for your wedding which was to be in a few days.

Suddenly, a strong and sharp image pierced your mind, an image of three men, bloody and bruised.

"Oww... " you muttered, rubbing your head. You snapped back to reality, you standing in the cake aisle nearly alone, a dirty blond haired man in front of you.

He turned to face you.

"Feeling head pains?" he asked, eyes wide open. You nodded, smiling through the leftover pain.

"How did you know?" you asked, curious.

"Because I'm an archangel. And you are my charge, darling, " he replied, whipping out a lollipop, offering it to you. You laughed, nothing else sounding so ridiculous.

"Archangel? What are you, Michael?" you joked, grinning at the strange man. He frowned, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not that big of a dickhead. I'm Gabriel, " he answered so seriously you broke into laughter again.

"You're a good actor, you know that?"

"And you are a prophet, "

"A what?" you asked, confused. A prophet? Like Bible prophet?

"A prophet. You get head pains, you see other people doing stuff," he drawled, pacing around with his hands facing up. You let out a small gasp, because that was exactly what's been happening.

"You know... Maybe I'll just go to another cake shop. Have a good day! " you wished, wary of the strange man. You quickly ran out, quickly slinging on your coat.

"They'll be coming, you know," he said. You stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Who?"

"The ones that want to kill you, "

You ran out, eyes wide open and scared.

~that night~  
You and Daniel laid in bed together.

"I didn't manage to get the cake today," you said.

"Why not, dear? " asked Daniel."I thought you wanted to book it in advance,"

You racked your brains thinking of an acceptable response, not wanting to mention the strange man named Gabriel.

"I wanted you to be there too. I'm not one of those brides who wants control of everything, you know, " you laughed, poking Daniel. He grinned.

"Well, maybe then I can meet up with you after work tomorrow to go shopping with yo-"

Suddenly, an ear-splitting crash of glass hit your ears, making you jump out of bed, Daniel too.

Suddenly, a cloud, no, streak of red smoke came rushing in the window going into Daniel. You screamed, watching as Daniel got taken over; it was like was possessed.

"Hello, Darling," he said. It was Daniel's voice but it wasn't Daniel.

"Who are you, how did you get in here and let my fiance go! " you screamed, grabbing out your gun from under the bed and aiming it at him.

"Crowley the King of Hell, I broke your window and came in and could you really shoot your fiance?" he answered, smirking. You realised what you were going to do, so you aimed the gun lower to his leg.

"Just in case, " you said, frowning.

"You already think like a Hunter. Looks like I'll have to brainwash you," said Crowley, a tinge of a British lilt added to Daniel' voice.

"Why are you here, Crowley?" you asked, angry. This... Thing had the power to kill Daniel, so you had to tread carefully.

"I simply want you to come with me. You come, and I will leave your fiance alive, " he said.

"Why do you want me?" you asked, cross but curious.

"Because you have powers you don't know of. You're a prophet, sweetie, " he said, smiling. His arms had opened up, seeming to welcome you.

"Bullshit. Leave my home or be shot," you threatened.

"Please, I'm the King of Hell, Y/N. Doesn't that make you think that it's hard to kill me?" asked Crowley, strutting around. He whipped his head around to face you, the evilness on your lover's face startling.

You faltered, gun falling down but still in your hands.

"Just... Go. Okay? " you pleaded.

"Not until you come with me,"

You considered your options, finally deciding to sprint back through the bedroom door and to the main entrance to exit the apartment.

Your head swung around in the direction of a sickening crunch of bones.

Daniel was splayed on the floor, head snapped back in the wrong direction.

"Daniel! " you screamed, running to your fallen fiance. You knew there was absolutely no way to save him. Ugly tears were streaming down your face.

The door of your apartment swung open, a portly man clad in black coat stepping in.

"Hard way it is,"

He began to step towards you, cracking his knuckles as he did so. You inched back hesitantly unsure what his next move would be. He struck out at your face, when-

An amazingly bright light shone into the apartment, forcing you and Crowley to avert your eyes.

"Who's trying to hurt my prophet? "

You saw the man from earlier appear, smirking. He whipped out a long, silver blade and twirled it.

"Gabriel?" you and Crowley gasped.

"I thought you were dead! " gasped Crowley. Gabriel grinned.

"Hello," he drawled, circling his face with his finger. "Trickster, remember,"

He darted out at Crowley, nearly impaling him at the stomach, but the man's mouth opened, a brilliant red smoke exiting his mouth, the body falling limp.

"Thanks, then, " you said, still astonished. So he was an angel.

"Believe me now, sweetcheeks?" he asked, smiling a cute smile at you. You smiled back, hands in pockets. The man was already making you blush.

"Don't call me that, " you teased, still a bit red." But can you explain this- no, everything to me? "

"Yeah, but we need to get you out of here first," he answered. He shot you a pointed look that made you notice his strangely colored eyes.

"Zap Daniel away. Please. I'm sure you can do that. I can't bear to see him like that, "

Gabriel snapped his fingers, the body pooling away into a pool of shiny white liquid that he scooped up into a vial which he handed to you.

"Now can we go? I'll take you to the Winchesters... I think you'll fit right in,"


	26. Chapter 26:LuciferxReader

**LuciferxReader:Return**

"L-lucifer? " you gasped, opening the door of your expensive Manhattan apartment. Even though he was in the body of the the very recognizable angel Castiel, you would recognise Lucifer anywhere. You wrapped your arms around him in an embrace.

You were a fallen angel much like Cas, but had increased your capacity for feeling emotion ten times as much as Castiel had.

"Y/N-"

"Why did you get yourself back in the cage?! I spent millennia pulling strings to break you out and you got your ass back in there again! " you yelled in his face, slapping him.

He simply laughed.

"This, this is why I noticed you. Why I fell in love with you. That insatiable fire of rebellion and spontaneity really attracted me," he laughed, smirking at you. You tiptoed to give him a quick kiss.

"I've missed you, "

~later~

"So how did you get out? And how did you even get into body of Castiel?" you asked, gripping a cup of hot cocoa. Just because you didn't need to drink doesn't mean you couldn't.

"I lured Sam Winchester and pretended I was God. He came down, Dean Winchester and Castiel came to save him and I used my insanely amazing powers of persuasion to make him say yes, " he shrugged. You slow clapped sarcastically.

"If I had known it was that easy to break you out I could have done it millennia ago," you remarked, sipping the cocoa.

"Speaking of it, how come you didn't try this year? " he asked. You winced.

"Believe me, Lucifer. I wanted to, but Rowena spelled me so hard I-I lost my powers," you whispered. His face contorted into something unrecognizable.

"You should be happy I killed Rowena, then," he said, standing up to walk over to you. He hugged you, catching you by surprise; he rarely displayed any form of affection.

"Thank you, "

You pulled him off and kissed him tenderly, his mouth moving against yours. It has been so, so long since you had felt happy since losing Lucifer and your angelic powers. It soon grew more heated, Lucifer being Lucifer, your lips red and open.

You broke off, panting.

"You've never needed air before. That's why we were so good, " he pouted. You shot him a teasing look.

"I'm human now. And we have more pressing matters. We need to go get our revenge on those Winchesters," you said, your eyes flashing red for a moment, a byproduct of kissing the Devil.

"The Winchesters. Let's kill them dead, "

~later~

"How the fuck did we end up working with the Winchesters?" you murmured, Lucifer hearing.

"Only fitting that the angel who invented swear words would swear so much, " he smirked. You punched him on the shoulder.

"Oww! That huuuurrrtttt!~" he sang, mocking you. You laughed. Just then, Sam, Dean and a redhead walked in.

"I don't think that you've met Rowena, Y/N-"

"Oh, believe me. I have. Lucifer?! I thought you said you killed her!" you screeched, pointing at the witch.

"I snapped her neck, "

"And I used a resurrection spell, dearie," she sneered, her Scottish accent infuriating you. You dashed at Rowena, rolling up your sleeves.

Lucifer hugged you from behind, halting you in your tracks. He kissed you on the head, calming you down.

"Luci-"

"Shhh. Let's go. I'll kill her again and this time, make sure she stays dead, " he whispered, pulling you to the side of the room. You combed through your Y/H/C hair in frustration, wanting to slay the bitch.

Sam and Dean were staring from the corner of the room, unaware that Lucifer could actually be loving towards somebody. Dean looked angry, seeing Cas taken over by the Devil himself.

You tiptoed to kiss Lucifer, unused to his new height, used to him in the usual shorter vessels of his youth.

"I swear to god-"you started.

"Right here, "

"Really, Chuck?!"

"Shut up you two! "

"Did you just shush God?!"

"It's Chuck, guys. I'm Chuck! "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" you screamed, effectively shutting up the oddly powerful group. You huffed, folding your arms, not caring that you shouted at the almighty.

"We need to make a plan to defeat Amara. As much as I hate you humans-"you began.

"Thanks, "interjected Dean, looking petulant.

"-I need, we all need the world in one piece."

As much as the others were offended by your statement, they had to nod at the correctness of it.

"Here's what we'll do..."

~the end of the battle~  
"So. Lucifer and Y/N. I knew you back then as Palamedes. Nice to know the angel that helped my darling nephew shove me into my prison lost her powers, " sneered Amara, looking weakened and scarred. She limped, walking along, dragging her leg.

"I know you think I look weak. That you can trap me back into where I escaped from months ago. But what you do not know is that I have enough power to do this!" she screeched, flinging out her arm. A black smoke secreted at blinding speeds from it, wrapping you up.

"Y/N! " yelled Lucifer. He ran to Amara, stabbing her in the gut. Her hand dropped, the smoke still standing. You were enveloped in a cocoon of darkness, trying to stab your way out.

"No! I just... No!" he screamed, trying to magic the black off, failing. You screamed loudly, feeling the pressure of the cocoon pressing down on you, forcing you into a smaller and smaller space.

"Lucifer?! "

"Y/N! I'm going to make that bitch pay! You're not gonna die, you got it?!"

"Lucifer, there's nothing you can do. She did this to my friend, Y/F/N and she disappeared forever. Just-"

"No! Y/N, I love you, " he pleaded, still desperately tugging at the silken blackness.

"Lucifer, I love-"

The weight of the cocoon swallowed you up into nothingness.

"Y/N! "


	27. Chapter 27:CasxReader

**CasxReader 10:Pop Culture Education**

" Cas! " you called frantically, stirring the numerous pots and pans surrounding you. Cas blitzed in from the living room, trenchcoat flapping.

"Yes?" he replied, staring at you. Your hair was tied up in a messy bun and your face was a bright red, but he couldn't help but think about how beautiful you looked anyway.

"I need you to man the mushrooms while I tend to the breaded chicken, " you said, fingers flying. You shoved the spatula into his hands as you fried up the chicken. As the eldest Winchester, it was usually your duty to cook birthday dinners. Today was the second of May.

"But Y/N, I do not know how to cook," protested Cas, looking down at the wooden spatula in your hand.

"Hundred millennia years old and still doesn't know how to cook, " you muttered, not intending Cas to hear it. You gently took his hand and moved it in circular movements, the mushrooms cooking into a delightful golden.

"See? Now you can cook mushroom," you stated, giggling a bit. Cas reddened, thinking that you thought of him as incapable.

You cooked with him for the next few hours, Cas slowly learning but still dependent on your teaching to cook.

"Thank you so much Cas! " you thanked, hugging the man. He smiled, nodding his head.

"My pleasure," he replied. You bounded off to go shower and change into more celebratory clothing for Sam's party. You suddenly stopped, spinning your head in Cas's direction.

"If Sam and Dean come back while I'm gone, don't let them in the kitchen-"

The sound of the door opening broke your speaking. You scurried up, laughing at how panicked Cas looked.

He threw a clean, large cloth over the meticulously arranged dishes on the table.

"We're home! "hollered Dean, the minute his foot passed the threshold. It was his part to keep Sammy out long enough for you to whip up dinner which he had sort of successfully accomplished.

Cas glimpsed the elder Winchester coming around the corner, pushing him and Sam back to keep them out of sight.

"I need your help with Y/N, " he said hurriedly. Sam halted.

"Is something wrong with her? " asked Dean, looking genuinely worried, Sam too.

"No, no that's not what I mean. Well, I think I'm in love with Y/N, " admitted Cas. Sam and Dean broke out into huge grins, pulling Cas back.

"Cas, I think that an episode of the Dude Code is on right now. Just go watch it," advised Dean.

"Okay... I was hoping for your own advice but I suppose that will do... " Cas muttered quietly. Sam and Dean headed up to their room, not passing he kitchen thankfully.

Cas headed to the TV, settling down and turning it on the way he had seen you do it. Sure enough, the program The 'Dude Code' was on.

He was entranced at the numerous gems of wisdom flung at him for the next hour.

"Make sure you show her how macho you are. Show off your manliness and you'll get the girl!"

"Don't do everything she asks. Show that you aren't a pushover. Be a bad boy. Chicks dig bad boys, "

"Be cool. Play hard to get. Girls want a challenge, not a dude who's always there for her and always helps her,"

By the end of the hour, Cas understood all there was about getting the girl.

~Later~  
You dressed in a bright red dress complementing your Y/H/C colored hair, braiding your hair back into a crown. Ordinarily, you wouldn't pay that much attention to your appearance but it was a special day, and Cas was going to be there. It was a big thing considering you had bothered to apply lipstick.

You skipped down the stairs back down to the dining table. You were relieved that Dean had managed to keep Sam in his room long enough for you to decorate the living room. You were just contemplating dressing Dean as a clown when Cas walked in.

"Hello, Y/N, " he greeted. It was not his usual tone... It held a little bit more... Swagger. You frowned.

"Hey Cas. Could you help me put up this streamer over there?" you asked, tossing the streamer backwards.

"Must I?" whined Cas. Your head spun around so quickly you nearly got whiplash.

"Well, it would be nice if you did, " you stated. What was wrong with Cas? When you looked at him, he winked and leaned back in a manner similar to many boys of the decade.

"But I don't have to,"

"I suppose... "

"Then I won't," he said. He lifted up a heavy box that you had put exactly where you wanted it.

"Cas?! " you exclaimed. "Why are you moving that? I had it exactly where I wanted it, "

You did have to look at his arms while Cas was carrying it, though.

"Sorry, sweetheart-"

"Okay, Cas. What has gotten into you. You're acting completely differently! You never call me by anything other than my name and you're always helpful," you ranted out, looking at Cas.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Drop the act Cas, "

Cas sighed, putting the box down.

"I wanted to impress you. I wanted for you to like me. After the cooking, I thought you saw me as an incompetent fool," he admitted, looking down at his feet.

"Cas-"

"It's okay. I think I'll go now, " he said softly, nearly flitting away when you grabbed his wrist tight.

"Cas! Why did you think I didn't like you as you were? You didn't need to change yourself. And I definitely don't think of you as incompetent. Sam and Dean took years to learn how to cook! How could I not like an adorable and handsome angel? "you blurted, blushing as you said so. His hands were clasped in yours, your eyes on his.

"So you're saying..."

"I'm saying this, "

You pulled up and kissed Cas gently on the lips, your arms around his neck. He made a cute sound of surprise, but he didn't break away, rather kissing you back with a little more ferocity, his arms snaking around your back. Your hands were tangling in his hair, when suddenly, a loud laughter echoed through the bunker. You jumped, Cas and you breaking apart simultaneously.

Sam and Dean were trooping down the stairs.

"Did you actually-

"I did! "

Dean broke out in voracious laughter. You quickly pretended to busy yourself with the party streamers, Cas putting the box back where it formerly was.

"Hello lovebirds," said Sam, grinning cheekily, Dean nodding.

"W-what are you talking about?" you stuttered, tucking your hair back. Your Y/E/C eyes widened, aware a little tinge had appeared on your cheeks.

"Well, your hair is messed up and your lipstick smeared, and Cas just happens to have the same shade on his lips right now,"

Cas's hand flew to his mouth. You giggled, turning to look at your brothers.

"Okay, okay! Yeah, Cas and I kissed-"

"More like made out"

"-and what do you have to say to that? " you challenged. You and Cas had unconsciously moved together, his arms snaking around your waist.

"Just that if you hurt her-"

"I think I know what you're going to say. I'll save you the time and breath, Dean, " said Cas exasperatedly.

The four of you laughed, heading off to the dining table laden with amazing food.


	28. Chapter 28

You were bored, wiping a cloth over the counter where beefy hunters sat and drank their nightmares away. Ignoring the drunkard passed out, you tossed the rag to the side and bent down to find yourself a drink.

Until two men walked in the front door.

It was after hours, nobody should have been in, and they'd never been here before.

Instinctively, you grabbed a rifle from under the counter and quietly moved to surprise the men.

Jo appeared, doing the same. Jo had hers pressed to the back of the taller, yours aimed at the shorter.

"Who are you? " you demanded.

"We don't mean any harm," the older said. "We're here to see Ellen Harvelle."

You frowned, gesturing for the men to turn around to see them.

"What do you want with her? " questioned your younger sister.

You couldn't help but notice how attractive they were, especially the older, who seemed about your age. Your Y/E/C eyes met his green ones, suddenly caught by surprise.

Just then, your mother appeared.

"Winchester?" she nearly gasped. She shook her head and shut her eyes, looking at them again.

"Yeah, John's kids, right? "

They nodded.

"I'm Sam, and that's-"

"Dean, " she finished. He was taken aback.

"John told me about ya. Now come with me,"

That was how you met Dean.

It was another normal day at the roadhouse, just cleaning up after hunters and (secretly) swigging beer with Jo. It was after that first encounter that you learned that she had developed a crush on Sam, and you had to say that you had fallen for the other brother.

Hard.

By the end of the day, after closing time,you could see Dean barreling in the door, beer can held in a lazy hand.

"Dean! You went and got yourself drunk!" you scolded, grabbing and hustling him on a couch. He smiled.

"Y/N, always so serious..." he slurred. "I guess that's why I fell for you..."

Wait, what?

"Dean, you're drunk! Come on, get in the shower and I'll force a Bloody Mary down your throat and you'll be shoved in the guest room. Hey, where's Sam?" you suddenly questioned. Wasn't it his job to take care of this idiot?

He laughed bitterly, startling you.

"Pshh, of course, both Harvelles had to fall for my responsible twat of a brother..."

"Dean, that's ridiculous! Lemme guess, he's hanging with Jo somewhere, right?" you questioned, wondering where the hell she had run off to.

"Right-O, you genius," he purred, leaning close enough to you that you could smell Guinness on his breath, holding your chin.

You reddened more out of embarrassment.

"Dean, come on! We need to get you in bed! "

He pouted, making you huff and put your hands on your hips.

"I'll shower and get in bed if you get in the bed with me," he offered, smirking.

"And why would you want that? " you muttered, expertly snatching the bottle before he could swig it and neatly binning it.

"Because I'm in love with you, obviously."

?

"Me? Hah, as if. Come on, let's go, " you insisted, finally able to pull Dean off the couch to follow you and shoved him in the shower, thankful that Mom was away and Ash was out partying.

Water began to patter.

Later, when you figured that he was finished, you barged in, arms laden with spare flannel and a towel.

"Dea-shit! " you squeaked out, looking at a naked Dean grinning at you and posing.

"Am I distracting?" he purred. You dropped the clothes.

Furiously red and hunching out of embarrassment, you shoved him back in the shower with your shoulder, accidentally slipping and falling right on him.

"Looks like you've fallen for me too, then?" he smiled, his eyes locking into yours.

 _What is this man doing to me?_

You were very tempted to just kiss him right there and then, but no... He was under the influence, what he was spouting was probably drunken shit.

"U-u-eh-erm-get up! "

"So you can bask in the glory of my famed-"

You dashed out of the toilet and slammed the door.

~~~  
You stacked the shot glasses at a corner, groaning at the sight of the clock striking two.  
Suddenly, you felt hot, alcoholic breath by your ear.

"Coming to bed? "

You whirled around so fast that you hooked him in the nose.

"Oh my goodness! Sorry Dean!" you apologised. Luckily, he wasn't bleeding.

"It's.. OK... " he groaned.

"To be fair, you shouldn't sneak up on someone with hunter instincts."

He nodded mournfully, clutching at his nose.

"So... Comin'? "

Already turning red at the insanely ridiculous idea, you nodded.

He beamed.

Finally having gotten Dean under the sheets and on the bed, you slid under the cover with him dressed in a flannel large enough for him to wear.

"Cute," he commented, smirking at you once you were beside him. Suddenly, you realized how small the bed was, a mere super single.

 _Why did I do this?_

 _Because you care for Dean enough to get him in bed and somewhat sober._

 _Right._

You didn't answer, just pouting and turning away.

"Hey," he started, his tone changing. "If you're not okay with me doing...this, then you can just tell me."

You flushed, and pushed yourself around to him.

"I'm just...you know, I'm not that uncomfortable, it's just that it's _you_ and well, that would make any girl a little shy at least and I just saw your **dic-!** "

You clapped your hand over your mouth, struggling to restrain the images flooding back into your head.

"Well, that was a free trial...do you want the full version?" he purred.

You picked up a pillow and smacked it on his head.

"That must be the worst pick-up line ever!" you giggled, smothering him and jumping on him with the pillow separating your bodies.

"Okay, okay! Dammit Y/N, you're strong! "

"Okay, you should already know that. I can't believe I want to settle this like I'm a little schoolkid, but... I have a crush on you," you admitted. He smiled happily.

"I have a crush on you too! " he cheered childishly, grinning toothily at you. You smothered him again with the pillow, giggling, rolling over as he smothered you back.

"Got you."


End file.
